


Он написал убийство

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Human Hales, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Вот так Стайлз из неизвестного парнишки превратился в одного из самых продаваемых авторов по версии «Нью-Йорк Таймс».





	Он написал убийство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder, He Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565783) by [mklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz). 



Стайлз начал писать от скуки на третьем году обучения в Беркли во время такой же скучной пары, как и уроки химии в старшей школе. Посещение занятий было обязательным, оно составляло около десяти процентов годовой отметки. Лекции — два часа скучнейшего в мире профессорского бубнежа — проходили по пятницам перед обеденным перерывом.

Стремно, честно говоря, но через четыре месяца в документе из папки под неприметным названием было сохранено более ста пятидесяти тысяч слов. Он позабыл о нем на время подготовки к экзаменам, а потом были пьянки-гулянки, посвященные успешной сдаче и подготовке к скорейшему отъезду домой на каникулы.

Наверное, это дело не продвинулось бы дальше и осталось бы незаконченным навсегда или хотя бы до тех пор, пока лэптоп просто не накрылся, и Стайлзу, который всегда клялся самому себе, что будет создавать резервные копии файлов и хранить их на всех возможных носителях, но никогда этого не делал, пришлось бы начинать все сначала на новом компьютере, если бы Скотт не приложил руку.

— Давай представим, — как-то сказал он, пока Стайлз играл в «Flappy birds» и пытался набрать как можно больше очков, — чисто гипотетически, что я хреново поступил ради благой цели.

Птичка резко накренилась вниз и врезалась в трубу. Он простонал, положил мобильный на колени.

— Гипотетически — это как? Так же «гипотетически», как то, что ты выдул весь мой «Ред Булл», или как Тони Старк против Бэтмена?

— У тебя нет доказательств, что я выпил твой энергетик.

Он был вынужден молча согласиться.

— Положись на меня, приятель. Что же ты натворил?

Скотт прикусил губу.

— Может… Я случайно рассказал Лидии о твоей книге или даже копию ей предоставил. И она могла разослать ее нескольким влиятельным людям.

— Моей — чего? — непонимающе нахмурился Стилински. — Мы не в «Дрянных девчонках», я не сжигаю книги. И к тому же не похож на Реджину Джордж. Я Дженис _в чистом виде_.

Его друг со вздохом закатил глаза и ответил:

— Нет, дубина, твоей, ну, знаешь, мистической новеллы?

Оу. Вот так неловкая ситуация.

— Ты предоставил Лидии копию моего детективного романа, — медленно повторил юноша. — Скотт, _для чего_? Она же и так, блин, считает меня полнейшим придурком! Как тебе вообще удалось с ней связаться? Господи, на ближайшие восемь месяцев мне лучше залечь на дно.

Даже туповатого взгляда Скотта было достаточно для ответа.

— Она ведь с Эллисон дружит, — он расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Ее все любят. Она милашка.

— Я в курсе, чувак, но вопрос все еще остается открытым.

Последний год он только о ней — хорошенькой новой помощнице шерифа — и говорил. Эллисон старше их на год и, судя по тому, как описывал ее МакКолл, была диснеевской принцессой.

— Ой, точно. Я просто поговорил с Эллисон, она подумала, что это офигенно, потом, полагаю, рассказала Лидии? Выяснилось, ей было скучно в универе… — Стайлз мог бы поспорить с этим. Калифорнийский технический университет вполне мог поддерживать Лидию в тонусе с ее гениальным уровнем интеллекта. — И она попросила копию. Тобой заинтересовались несколько издательств, она требует себе двадцать процентов.

— Погоди, _что_?

Вот так Стайлз из неизвестного парнишки превратился в одного из самых продаваемых авторов по версии «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

***

— Стайлз, — позвал шериф, разглаживая пальцами складочку между бровей, — ты разве не должен писать книгу?

Парень, копавшийся в старых делах, разложенных на полу, постарался состроить менее виноватую мордашку и, наверное, провалился. Это не так легко, когда твой отец служит в полиции.

— А что, твой сын уже не может помочь местным правоохранительным органам? _Бесплатная рабочая сила_ , пап. Что, по-твоему, скажут в налоговой, когда узнают, что ты скрываешь от них такое, особенно в год выборов?

— Они, скорее всего, спросят у меня, по какой причине ты отказываешься браться за следующую книгу. Помнишь, я задержал мисс Королев на следующий день из-за инцидента с разбитым фонарем? Она только об этом и говорила. Я даже слова не мог вставить.

— Я работаю! — он нахмурился, рассматривая один из отчетов о приостановленном деле. — Типа того. Иногда. Просто не в _данный момент_. У меня готово две трети, — шериф изогнул бровь и помолчал, ожидая продолжения. — Ладно-ладно, чуть больше одной третьей. Начало и конец есть, мне только, мне только серединку нужно придумать.

— И ты сейчас не дома, где должен заниматься делом, потому что?..

К счастью, вошедший в архив помощник шерифа спас его от ответа на вопрос.

— Извините, что прерываю ваш разговор, но у нас, вероятно, код 187 в местном колледже, сэр.

—  _Убийство_? — Стайлз моментально вскочил на ноги. — Я с вами. Убийство! В Бикон Хиллз!

Это _именно то_ , что ему было нужно.

— Знаю, я не смогу тебя остановить, но можешь ты выглядеть не таким воодушевленным? — вздохнул шериф. — Кто-то умер.

— Да, это, черт возьми, в самом деле ужасно. Так жаль, что не мистер Харрис.

— Еще раз скажешь что-нибудь вроде этого — мы добавим тебя в список подозреваемых.

Хейл — помощник шерифа — нахмурился. Он на пять лет старше Стайлза, обладает до неприличия прекрасным голосом и совершенно точно не принадлежит к его лиге. Вряд ли ему вообще кто-либо нужен. Что этот красавчик забыл в полицейском департаменте захолустного городка — для всех покрытая мраком тайна.

Когда он развернулся и направился в комнату дежурного, Стайлз не смог сдержаться: обвел взглядом широкую спину от линии плеч до самой талии.

— Собираешься весь день пялиться на моего заместителя или все-таки сядешь на хвост полиции? — поинтересовался шериф, постучав костяшками по его затылку.

Он потер это место, чуть надавливая.

— Считай это необходимыми исследованиями для моей писательской карьеры, пап! Работа по вызову.

— Да-да, прибереги это для кого-нибудь более наивного, — пробормотал Стилински-старший.

***

Общественный колледж Бикон Хиллз во многом походил на старшую школу. Это длинное, приземистое здание с редко разбросанными окнами и удручающе неопрятным газоном. Такое могло произойти только в результате сокращения бюджета. Стайлз припарковал автомобиль на парковке чуть в стороне от полицейских машин на случай, если им потребуется быстро унести ноги. По этой же причине шериф и Дерек выждали минуту или две, прежде чем вошли внутрь.

Найти место преступления труда не составило. Он просто последовал за Айзеком, который тащил с собой кое-какие дополнительные инструменты для коронера и местного ветеринара, доктора Дитона.

— Может, тебе помочь? — предложил он.

— Ага, — ответил Лейхи, передал коробку с пробирками для образцов и прозрачный пакет для улик. — Просто сделай мне одолжение и не урони ее.

— Кто, я? — с самым невинным выражением спросил Стайлз, но Айзек знал лучше. Все-таки они вдвоем грели скамейку запасных, пока состояли в команде по лакроссу.

Эллисон, одетая в полицейскую униформу, охраняла вход в классную комнату дальше по коридору, она-то и впустила их. Он понял, почему Скотт сох по ней — одни только ямочки и огнестрельное оружие при себе чего стоят.

Тело лежало лицом вниз в луже собственной крови. Мужчина в приличном костюме, предположительный возраст — вторая половина тридцати или около сорока лет, если он точно определил на глаз. Доктор Дитон осторожно опустился на колени рядом и повернулся к Айзеку.

— Хорошо, бери за ноги и помоги мне перевернуть его.

Они вместе переложили труп, практически ничего не тронув.

Стайлз подошел чуточку ближе, наклонился вперед, чтобы получше рассмотреть все, а потом пожалел о своем желании.

— Па-ап… — начал было он, но быстро понял, что отец пришел к тому же выводу.

— Знаю, — отрезал тот.

— Что? — спросил Дерек, разглядывая обоих. — Вы знаете жертву?

Юноша вздохнул, как только достал мобильный.

— Да, — ответил он, даже не в силах заставить себя ощутить хоть толику скорби из-за произошедшего. — Это отец Скотта.

***

Он решил отправиться обратно в участок: Скотти — его лучший друг во всем мире, пусть даже он не очень-то жаловал отца, ему может понадобиться моральная поддержка или еще что. А также потому, что в комнате больше не осталось ничего интересного — тетради, кусочки сломанного мела и кровь, естественно, но не более.

— Я бы поехала, — нахмурившись, произнесла Эллисон, — но мне нужно собирать улики.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Да, знаю, он поймет. И ты все равно увидишься с ним дома, — на секунду он замолчал. — Эй, дашь мне знать, если что-нибудь выяснится? Ты знаешь папу и Дерека.

— Не допускаем посторонних к нашей работе? — прошептал Дерек ему на ухо. Стайлз буквально подпрыгнул, потер ухо, подергивая мочку. Не то чтобы Дерек знал о его чувствительных местах, просто хорошо усвоил, что реакция бывает всегда, и потому никогда не упускал возможности.

— Господи, — всхлипнул Стилински, снова зажал ухо ладонью и покрылся румянцем. — Перестань подкрадываться так незаметно!

Дерек пожал плечами с самодовольной, удовлетворенной ухмылкой.

— Прости, — произнес он без намека на раскаяние. Черт возьми, Стайлза тянет к таким горяченьким симпатяжкам вроде Дерека и Лидии. Дерек особенно привлекает его, когда становится таким же засранцем, как он сам. — Мне нужно встретиться с миссис МакКолл и Скоттом, чтобы записать их показания. Если поедешь со мной, может, подберешь хороший кофе для них.

Вообще-то само предложение вопросительное, но, знаете, Дерек Хейл слишком крут для таких интонаций.

— Ага, уж получше, чем та аккумуляторная кислота, что у вас продается, ребятки, — согласился Стилински. — Тогда увидимся там.

***

Стайлз бегал за кофе охранникам правопорядка с тех пор, как получил права, и за это время наизусть успел выучить вкусы большинства сотрудников, включая Дерека. Одной рукой с растопыренными пальцами он придерживал крышки стаканчиков, дабы удержать их в вертикальном положении и не позволить упасть, потому что картонная подставка скользила по обивке переднего пассажирского сидения.

В участок он прибыл одновременно с миссис МакКолл и Скоттом, хотя, наверное, на пару минут позже Дерека. Обоих обнял на парковке. Женщина не выглядела окончательно разбитой и держалась стойко, выражение лица Скотти трактовать было трудно. Большую часть времени он походил на растерянного щенка: растрепанные волосы, большие выразительные глаза, неровная челюсть в комплекте с густыми бровями.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — поблагодарила Мелисса, обеими руками взяв бумажный стаканчик и выпустив изо рта белое облачко пара. — Поверить не могу, что это случилось на самом деле.

— Пойдемте.

Он пропустил их внутрь и прошел следом. Лучше пусть приберегут слова для Дерека, к тому же в выражении собственных чувств Стайлз весьма и весьма _плох_.

Нужный им стол в комнате в буквальном смысле мешался под ногами, закрывал проход, и к нему предусмотрительно уже были придвинуты запасные стулья. Из картонной подставки Стайлз достал стаканчик Хейла.

— Вот, — он поставил кофе прямо перед полицейским.

Его рабочий стол девственно чист, в то время как у самого Стайлза рабочее место вечно захламлено какими-то стикерами с пометками, обрывками листков, закончившимися, засохшими, потекшими ручками, справочниками, извращенной оргией сплетенных в один пучок кабелей.

— Спасибо, — тот вдохнул манящий запах, сделал первый глоток и изогнул бровь. Да-да, Стайлз не забыл про двойной ванильный эспрессо.

На самом деле ему так идет. Сладкоежка Дерек — это очаровательно.

Коп обратил внимание на миссис МакКолл:

— Когда вы в последний раз разговаривали со своим бывшим мужем?

— Месяца три назад, кажется, — ответила она, нахмурившись. — Он подумывал приехать к нам на Рождество, но выяснилось, что у него много работы и он не сможет вырваться.

Он кивнул, сделал короткую пометку в блокноте.

— И как долго вы в разводе?

— Тринадцать лет. После того, как он получил работу в Сакраменто, он ушел из полицейского департамента и…

— Завел роман на стороне, — твердо закончил Скотт. — Он свалил все на командировку или что-то там еще. Этот урод устроился в ФБР, и мы были рады, что он ушел.

— Довольно грубое определение для родного отца, — как бы небрежно бросил Дерек.

— Он мне не отец, — возразил парень, — просто донор спермы. Я не ненавижу его, на самом деле мне все равно. Ни я, ни моя мама не убивали его.

Стайлз заметил, как он завелся, но ничего не мог поделать. Как оказалось, Хейл и не с такими умел справляться:

— Эй, — чуть тише произнес он. — Я ни на секунду не усомнился в вашей непричастности, но, знаешь, задавать такие вопросы — моя работа. Ты ведь понимаешь?

— Да. Он просто… Он был таким _ублюдком_.

— Скотт, — оборвала его миссис МакКолл в попытке вразумить сына, но глубоко внутри его слова не вызвали у нее отвращение. — Мы не хотели видеть его, — продолжила она через минуту. — Я не буду врать о том, что мы хорошо ладили или развод был по обоюдному согласию и мы остались друзьями. Он мне изменял, я была в бешенстве, но прошло больше десяти лет. Мы практически не встречались. Я даже не знала, был ли он в городе.

Полицейский хмыкнул.

— Выходит, о своем приезде он вас не предупреждал?

— Нет, — она помотала головой. — Обычно, если он сообщал о своих планах, у него ничего не выходило. Ни разу не случилось наоборот.

Во всяком случае, до этого момента, подумал Стайлз. Разве не странно? Судя по лицу Дерека, тот был согласен.

***

В конце концов Скотт и его мама вскоре покинули участок, пришел шериф, чтобы тоже отпустить сына:

— Иди домой, — сказал он, махнув рукой, будто бы отгонял бездомную собаку, желающую найти немного еды. — Купи что-нибудь перекусить, давай. _Садись за книгу_ , ради Бога, пока Лидия не начала звонить.

Именно последняя фраза возымела эффект и заставила юношу подчиниться. Лидия в гневе поистине страшна, и каждый раз, видя ее такой, он испытывал перед ней настоящий ужас.

— Ухожу-ухожу, — пробормотал он, но, прежде чем отправиться домой, сначала заглянул в местную закусочную за гамбургером, картошкой фри, молочным коктейлем и, чего уж там, пончиками.

А что такого? Умственная деятельность сжигает огромное количество калорий. Наверное.

Дома он умудрился написать парочку страниц, но дело агента МакКолла не давало покоя, крутилось где-то в отдаленных уголках сознания. Не выдержав, он все-таки попытался найти что-то о нем.

Информации оказалось не так много, что, в общем-то, неудивительно. У него даже аккаунта на «LinkedIn»* не было, а там зарегистрированы _все_ , даже если оставили профили пустыми, как поступил Стайлз. Но, может, на все это следовало взглянуть под другим углом: если он прибыл не повидаться со Скоттом или Мелиссой, тогда для чего нужно было возвращаться в Бикон Хиллз? Важное задание? Похоже на бред сумасшедшего, потому что в этом городишке ничего не происходит. Абсолютно. Никогда.

Много лет назад, когда Стайлз был еще ребенком, по городу прокатилась серия пожаров, постигших в том числе и семью Дерека. Все пострадавшие остались в живых, а для Калифорнии лесные возгорания и вовсе являлись обычным делом наравне с землетрясениями и засухами.

В прошлом году в местной газете написали большую статью, посвященную Стайлзу и выборам в мэрию, на которых победу одержала мама Эллисон. Вот и все.

Разочаровавшись, он закрыл браузер и вернулся к вордовскому файлу. Лидия, должно быть, в своем прелестном кулачке держала целую Вселенную, потому что даже она прямым текстом говорила браться за работу и закончить уже эту книгу.

— Ла-а-а-адно, — простонал он в пустой комнате.

И в ответ — тишина. Может, ему стоит завести домашнего питомца.

***

Так как он выжал из себя несколько тысяч слов, то написал Скотту, чтобы узнать, не хотели ли они с Эллисон поужинать вместе. «Да, конечно, приходи», — так ответил друг, поэтому перед уходом он дважды сохранил документ.

Ребята снимали небольшую приличную квартирку на западной стороне города (если это можно назвать Западом) и копили деньги на покупку собственного дома. Они не были обручены, хотя Скотт решился на это спустя несколько месяцев отношений, но что-то подсказывало, что Эллисон опередит его.

Стайлз позволил себе сделать собственный ключ от их квартиры. А что? В университете он приобрел некоторые полезные навыки, которые необходимо поддерживать на уровне.

— Пахнет едой на вынос, — сказал он, открыв дверь. Скотт раскладывал ужин на столе и по-дружески обнял гостя. — Все хорошо, бро?

— Да, — серьезно ответил он. — Я в порядке. Правда.

— Умер один из твоих близких, — произнес Стайлз, подразумевая немного другое. Скотт был прав: Рафаэль так давно оставил их, сжег мосты, что уже не мог называться членом их семьи.

МакКолл пожал плечами.

— Нужна с чем-нибудь помощь? — спросил Стайлз, решив оставить болезненную тему.

***

После плотного ужина и нескольких бутылок пива Скотта развезло. Все-таки алкоголь и эмоции, которых у него всегда было хоть отбавляй, — не лучшее сочетание.

Не настолько чувствительный Стайлз в большинстве случаев просто оставался рядом, старался поддерживать, пока Эллисон выполняла самую трудную работу.

Она осторожно приподняла голову возлюбленного, откинула влажные волосы с лица и вздохнула. Взяла предложенную подушку, уложила заснувшего Скотта поудобнее, чтобы на следующее утро после пробуждения у него ничего не болело, и пошла провожать собиравшегося уходить Стилински.

— Я не хотела говорить об этом при Скотте, — тихо произнесла она, — но факты указывают на то, что его отец приехал не просто так, а по какому-то старому делу. На самом деле это все, что мне известно.

— Вот в этом-то и загвоздка, — медленно пробормотал Стайлз. — Я думал об этом, даже посмотрел полицейские архивы, но не нашел ничего примечательного. В нашем городе ничего не происходит.

— Мне тоже показалось это странным, — девушка кивнула. — Я знаю, ты забрал кое-что у Дэнни. Пообещай мне, что дашь знать, если выяснишь что-нибудь раньше.

Он кивнул.

— Да, обязательно. А ты позаботься о нем, ладно?

Девушка усмехнулась, заправила непослушную прядь волос за ухо.

— Постараюсь.

Она уже собиралась вернуться в квартиру, когда вспомнила кое о чем.

— И да, Стайлз, будь осторожен.

— Эй, ты же меня знаешь, — сказал Стилински, обернувшись, — я всегда крепко стою на земле.

***

На следующее утро его разбудил противный рингтон. Мобильный надрывался на другом конце комнаты и успокаиваться не желал. Простонав, парень завернулся в одеяло, точно в кокон, поднялся с постели, кое-как, пошатываясь, смог добраться до телефона и ответить на звонок.

— О. Мой. Бог, — произнес он вместо всяких «Доброе утро», «На связи» или других приветствий, которые могли прийти на ум нормальным людям. — Какого черта ты так рано трезвонишь?

Лидия, прекрасная жестокая Лидия только усмехнулась.

— Кажется, ты пообещал всерьез заняться книгой, значит, уже должен быть на ногах. Неужели передумал?

— Не-е-ет, — протянул он, вернувшись обратно в кровать. — Я вчера поздно лег. Скотт нуждался в моральной поддержке.

Она цокнула языком.

— О, пожалуйста, ты в этом просто ужасен.

— Ну да, — согласился Стайлз. Он укутал ноги одеялом, чтобы стало теплее. Весной по утрам было довольно прохладно, а он страшно мерз по ночам. — Но у нас было пиво, так что ему понадобилось дружеское плечо.

— Хотя бы скажи, что собираешься что-нибудь написать. Я тебя знаю, — и ведь не поспоришь. Для агента нет худшего качества, как ему казалось. — Мне ни к чему гадать, когда ты бездельничаешь. Я просто знаю это.

— Да я тонну всего написал! Клянусь!

Если, конечно, пару страниц и кое-какие пометки в черновиках считаются. Вообще-то такой же труд.

— М-м, тебе бы врать научиться, Стилински. Поднимайся уже, хватит целоваться с подушкой.

После этого она отключилась. В принципе, все в порядке вещей. Он расслабил руку, телефон упал на кровать куда-то между шеей и плечом, а Стайлз так и лежал с минуту, глядя в потолок.

Дело плохо. Теперь он окончательно проснулся.

— Ох, — вздохнул он еще раз, просто чтобы наполнить безмолвную комнату хоть каким-нибудь звуком. — Фу, — он поморщился, поняв, что изо рта неприятно пахло едой на вынос и пивом. — Ладно, Лидия, на этот раз победа за тобой, — пробормотал он, прежде чем начал приводить себя в порядок.

***

Стайлз лентяй по натуре, к тому же его донимало похмелье, поэтому он отправился в закусочную, вместо того чтобы самостоятельно приготовить завтрак.

Над дверью висел небольшой старый колокольчик, который зазвенел, когда он вошел. Глазам потребовалось секунды две, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому освещению. Внутри, сидя в дальнем углу у стены, Дерек просматривал меню с таким видом, будто бы не собирался заказывать то же, что и всегда.

Юноша решил составить ему компанию.

— Доброе, солнышко, — весело сказал он, присев напротив. — Как здорово встретить тебя тут.

— Время обеда, — категорично заявил Дерек. Это напускное, Стайлз мог голову дать на отсечение.

— В точку, но я поздно проснулся. Для меня это первый прием пищи, вот, — он пожал плечами, забрал у помощника шерифа меню, одновременно махнув рукой Ма Джуниор, местной официантке и управляющей.

Вообще-то настоящее имя Ма Джуниор — Марта, но мать для экономии времени сократила его до одного слога, к тому же на вывеске красовалось название «Перекуси у Ма» с летающей тарелкой наверху. Она просто не стала нарушать традицию.

— Вам как обычно? — спросила она, когда подошла к столику. — Для чего вам меню? Дайте-ка его сюда.

— Эй, я то же самое хотел сказать! — Стайлз подмигнул ей. — Он тут как новенький.

Хейл нахмурился.

— Я хотел выбрать что-нибудь другое, — угрюмо произнес он.

— Пустой желудок ждать не будет, — закатив глаза, произнесла Ма. — Дайте мне минутку, я вам попить принесу.

Парень положил меню к бутылочке с кленовым сиропом подальше от полицейского. Почему-то при виде голодного хмурого Дерека с ним хотелось быть в разы добрее.

— Ну что, как там с зацепками?

Ма принесла напитки — клубничный коктейль для Дерека и диетическую колу для Стайлза.

— С этим должны разбираться другие люди, — серьезно сказал Хейл, однако не произвел должного эффекта, потому что начал пить свой коктейль, украшенный сверху взбитыми сливками.

— Конечно, но город-то маленький, — возразил Стайлз, — и никто не знает, по какой причине отец Скотта прибыл сюда, разве что, может, по какому-то заданию. По старому делу, например?

— Мы расследуем _убийство_ , это опасно. Тебе не стоит совать нос не в свое дело. Разве ты не должен работать над своей книгой?

А вот это забавно, ведь раньше Дерек никогда не упоминал об этом. Ладно, не так забавно,  
как постоянно возникавший у Стайлза зуд где-то в области затылка, но, раз он сам заговорил, что что-нибудь да значило.

— Выходит, я был прав, — Стайлз кивнул. Когда-то Эллисон высказала свои предположения, и все-таки стоило получить подтверждение.

Его слова, похоже, привели Дерека в недоумение.

— Что? — переспросил тот.

— Просто ты никогда не обсуждал мою писанину, а это единственный способ отвлечь меня. Неплохая попытка, чувак, знай это.

— Не называй меня так, — на автомате ответил Дерек. Кончики ушей у него порозовели, будто бы он смутился. — Неужели никто тебя не спрашивает о книгах? Я имею в виду… не бери в голову.

— Не брать в голову что?

— Я только…

Пока он внимательно разглядывал соломинку в поисках нужных слов, Стайлз, затаив дыхание, наклонился поближе.

— Ну вот, — сказала Ма. Она поставила на стол две большие тарелки. — Яйца Бенедикт и вафли для тебя, а тебе, парень, двойной бургер и салат. Просто махните, если захотите добавки, — добавила она.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Стайлз, откинувшись на спинку диванчика.

***

Он вернулся в джип (точнее, забрался в него за считанные секунды), когда получил сообщение от подруги:

_Я убью твоего отца._

Уже само предложение говорило о том, что произошло что-то серьезное. Эллисон, безусловно, умеет обращаться с огнестрельным оружием (а еще с арбалетом, ножом и…), но в любой ситуации держала себя в руках. Именно она, наверное, когда-нибудь станет новым шерифом.

**Уверена, что стоит писать мне такое? Я слышал, в полиции это считается уликами.**

Пришедший почти мгновенно ответ заставил его выругаться:

_Скотта арестовали._

***

В дальнем конце здания полицейского участка располагались камеры. Стайлз бросился туда, не удосужившись остановиться и переговорить с кем-нибудь.

Скотт сидел с пустым, ничего не выражающим лицом на голой металлической койке с зажатыми между коленей ладонями.

— Привет, Стайлз, — будничным тоном произнес он, будто бы не сидел за решеткой.

— Какого хрена произошло? Как ты тут оказался? За что тебя арестовали? Ты с моим отцом разговаривал? — накинулся на него юноша, на самом деле у него на кончике языка вертелось куда больше вопросов, но Скотт обычно терялся, если слишком многое происходило за короткое время.

— Я не хотел доводить до крайности, но он не оставил мне выбора, — вздохнул вошедший шериф. — Он солгал насчет алиби.

— Он… что? — переспросил сбитый с толку Стилински. Скотт на генетическом уровне не способен врать.

Шериф провел ладонью по волосам и закатил глаза.

— Я проверял. Скотт сказал, что всю прошлую ночь провел на работе. Дитон утверждает обратное: он попросил отгул по личным причинам. Сынок, все еще не хочешь объяснить, в чем дело? Ты ведь знаешь, мы уверены в твоей невиновности, но дела плохи.

Скотт упрямо глядел в пол, избегая встречаться с ними взглядом.

— Не могу.

 _«Не могу»_ , а не _«не хочу»_. Важное замечание, особенно в отношении него.

Мужчина развел руками.

— Может, тебе больше повезет, — тихо проговорил он, прежде чем ушел.

Стайлз на всякий случай выждал еще пару минут, убедился, что никто не станет подслушивать, и прижался к решетке.

— Окей, приятель, как было на самом деле? Ты убил отца? Мне позаботиться об уликах? Намерен сбежать с бродячим цирком? Колись.

Скотт встал на ноги, прижался лицом к прутьям, столкнувшись нос к носу с другом.

— Поклянись на мизинчиках, что никому не расскажешь, — серьезно попросил он.

— Мужик, это ж я, — с легкой обидой протянул Стайлз и выполнил просьбу.

— Я покупал кольцо для Эллисон, — с мечтательным выражением произнес МакКолл. — Молчи об этом. То есть, боже, она тут _работает_. Если узнает раньше, чем я планировал, все пойдет коту под хвост. А я каждую мелочь обдумал, все должно пройти так романтично…

— Постой-постой, притормози на секундочку. У тебя есть алиби. Отличное алиби. И ты не хочешь никому объяснить, потому что боишься, что у кого-нибудь язык окажется без костей. Ты хоть понимаешь, что произойдет, если не скажешь хотя бы моему отцу? Тебя посадят за решетку, Скотт, за убийство родного отца, и тогда ты точно не сможешь жениться на Эллисон.

Он посмотрел на Стилински тем же взглядом, как тогда, когда решил поступать в ветеринарный колледж, пусть это и означало для экономии средств продолжать жить с мамой в одном доме и отсутствие здорового сна ради подготовки к экзаменам.

— Ты можешь доказать, что я не виноват! Ты хорош в таких вещах.

— Я не коп, приятель, а занимаюсь написанием глупых фантастических романов!

— Даже твой отец считает, что ты мог бы занять его место, работай здесь. Все это знают, — он с силой впился пальцами в стальные прутья. — Ты мой лучший друг. Пожалуйста!

— Вот же ж, — вздохнул Стайлз.

Будто бы у него был выбор.

***

Самое смешное вот в чем: все в Бикон Хиллз в курсе в намерении Скотта остепениться, пожалуй, сама Эллисон не будет удивлена, скорее придет в бешенство, как только выяснит, из-за чего его задержали и почему он молчал. Стайлз мог бы придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, но подруга подошла к нему сразу же, как только увидела.

— Ну? Что там? — с надеждой спросила она.

— У него лучшее в мире алиби. Я не имею права кому-либо рассказывать о нем. Просто поверь: он ничего не делал.

— Всем это известно! — воскликнула девушка и потерла лоб ладонью. — Извини, я просто не понимаю. Почему он не хочет воспользоваться своим алиби?

— Помнишь о братском кодексе?

***

Эллисон не приняла такое объяснение. Во всяком случае, Стайлз, можно сказать, понял, каково было Эл Вудс.

Он не знал, чем себя занять, пока отец с Дереком расследовали дело, поэтому отправился домой, чтобы целиком и полностью посвятить себя новому творению. Он написал довольно много, просто начал стучать по клавишам и продолжал до тех пор, пока глаза не заслезились.

Когда он наконец-то моргнул несколько раз и потер уставшие глаза, откинулся на спинку стула, комнату освещал только яркий монитор. Болела едва ли не каждая клеточка. И мочевой пузырь требовал опустошения. И саднило горло.

Хотя бы начало книги вышло неплохим, даже если он ощущал себя зомби и глаза как будто забило песком. Пустой желудок дал о себе знать.

Наверное, следовало бы купить что-нибудь съестное.

Бикон Хиллз по размерам невелик, однако в получасе езды от города располагался круглосуточный продуктовый магазин. Туда он добирался с опущенными стеклами; задувавший в кабину холодный ночной ветер окончательно разбудил его. Вызывающе-яркая флуоресцентная вывеска с названием магазина сделала остальное.

Не только Стайлз в три часа ночи отправился за покупками. По отделам ходили еще несколько людей: мать-одиночка, судя по всему, со спящим младенцем в слинге, с виду нездоровый студент и Дерек.

Тот едва переставлял ноги, в подрагивающих руках сжимал ручку тележки, наполовину забитую пакетами молока, упаковками мяса, макарон, тремя большими коробками сладких хлопьев на завтрак.

— Привет, — Стайлз помахал ему. — Тебе разве не пора в кровать?

Полицейский сонно моргнул, на секунду, казалось, он даже забыл, где находился.

— Ты тут что делаешь? — вместо ответа спросил он.

— Еду покупаю, например? — юноша указал на свою корзинку с менее полезным, но вкусным содержимым. — Я взрослый мальчик.

— Ага, рассказывай, — пробормотал Дерек. Он слегка покачивался на ногах, буквально засыпая стоя, и вблизи казался еще более измученным: волосы торчали в разные стороны, глаза то и дело слипались, даже форма помялась в нескольких местах, чего раньше за ним Стайлз никогда не замечал. (А он очень много внимания уделял ей. Ну, то есть в прямом смысле).

— Давай, пошли расплачиваться, я тебя довезу до дома, — предложил он, недолго полюбовавшись видом.

— Я сам за руль сяду.

— Не-а, — весело хохотнул он и направил Дерека с тележкой к кассе. — Уверен, это будет незаконно.

Молодому продавцу было откровенно скучно стоять на рабочем месте, он и бровью не повел, когда Стилински к покупкам Хейла добавил «Soap Digest», тот тоже не заметил. Ну, будет потом приятный сюрприз.

Полицейскому удалось отыскать кучу холщовых сумок. Очаровательно, про себя подумал Стайлз. Дерек Хейл — защитник планеты.

Самая сложная часть состояла в том, чтобы дойти вместе с пакетами до джипа, а не до «Камаро». Они не могли идти по прямой, шатались и спотыкались, точно пьяные. Ради безопасности других прохожих Стайлзу пришлось терпеть впившиеся в пальцы ручки пакетов.

Все-таки у него получилось. Он запихнул покупки в багажник, усадил Дерека на пассажирское сидение, мысленно воздал хвалу богам за то, что тот смог самостоятельно пристегнуться.

У него имелось примерное представление о том, куда нужно ехать, но ни названия улицы, ни номера дома он не знал. Стилински прислушался к тихому дыханию, глянул на привалившегося к окну парня с закрытыми глазами и резко ткнул его локтем под ребра.

Послышался болезненный стон.

— Эй, потерпи. Хотя бы постарайся сейчас сказать, где живешь, чувак.

— Не зови меня так, — буркнул Хейл, тихо, сонно, без злости, потом продиктовал адрес.

Пару раз моргнув в попытке отогнать подбиравшуюся усталость, юноша завел автомобиль и выехал со стоянки.

— Почему ты вообще так поздно шастаешь по улицам?

Спутник глубоко вздохнул.

— Из ФБР прислали важные документы, — ответил он через минуту, — нужно было с ними разобраться.

— И? Появились какие-нибудь зацепки?

У светофора на перекрестке Стайлз остановился, повернулся к мужчине. Тот вновь приложился щекой к прохладному стеклу, на лице отчетливо проступали признаки утомления, ресницы едва заметно подрагивали. Уже не первый раз он убедился в привлекательности этого человека — а первому разу был обязан барбекю холодной осенью, на котором Дерек был одет в вязаный свитер с _отверстиями для больших пальцев_ , — но теперь обстановка более личная, интимная.

— Пожары, — нахмурившись, пробормотал полицейский. Под конец голос смягчился, морщинка на лбу разгладилась — снова погрузился в дремоту.

Стайлз так и залюбовался им, не в силах отвести взгляд, пока на перекрестке было пусто.

***

Когда он подъехал к многоквартирному дому, Дерек наслаждался сном, прислонившись к окну, из приоткрытого рта стекала слюна, ресницы отбрасывали тени на щеки, синяки под глазами, оставшиеся после пятичасового отдыха — скорее после четырехчасового, если на то пошло, — дополняли картину.

Парень вышел из машины, открыл багажник и оставил покупки рядом с дверью. Никто не станет воровать под завязку забитые пакеты в маленьком городе в столь ранний час.

После он постучал костяшками пальцев по дверной раме со стороны пассажира, пока тот не открыл глаза.

— Давай, не будешь же ты всю ночь так. По собственному опыту могу сказать, что шея тебе спасибо не скажет, — полицейский завозился с ремнем безопасности. — Ключи у тебя где?

Заметив непонимающий взгляд, Стайлз вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Боже. Только ради тебя, ладно? Я не лапаю, — объяснил он, хотя Дерек казался слишком уставшим и отстраненным, чтобы это его волновало.

Он запустил руки в передние карманы его форменных брюк. Пусто.

— О мой бог, — простонал он и осторожно положил ладони на чужую задницу.

Стилински чертовски много раз рассматривал ее, окей? С самого начала он понял, насколько они восхитительны наощупь, но одно дело — пялиться, не имея возможности потрогать, а другое — прикасаться к ним. За полученное удовольствие ему стало немного стыдно, зато он легко отыскал то, за чем полез.

— Серьезно, так и собираешься сидеть? — спросил он, скорее обращаясь к себе, чем к Дереку, потому что тот не ответил — навалился сверху, такой тяжелый, теплый, слишком большой по комплекции. Спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, потерся щетинистой щекой о гладкую кожу, заставив парня вздрогнуть.

Стайлзу до одури нравилось, когда его прижимали к стенам, дверям, другим вертикальным поверхностям, а еще к кровати и…

— Ла-адненько, хорошо, как насчет отвести тебя наверх и уложить в постельку, а, большой парень?

Дерек издал нечленораздельный звук, еще больше навалился на него и провел носом по шее. Стайлз закрыл глаза и досчитал до трех. Утром Дерек наверняка будет ощущать неловкость и смущение, если вспомнит об этом, ибо на тот момент выглядел совершенно не осознававшим происходящего. Удивительно, что он собирался рухнуть на пол в продуктовом магазине.

Приобняв полицейского за талию, его руку он перекинул себе на плечи, направился с ним, шажок за шажком, к двери, а потом по коридору, перебирая ключи.

Дерьмо. _Ключи_. Множественное число.

К счастью, прогулка оказалась короткой, и Стайлз смог прислонить Дерека к стене по чистой случайности с первой попытки.

— Можешь ты на минутку проснуться? — спросил он и хотел уже было оставить парня без поддержки, однако тот, естественно, сразу же начал крениться в сторону. Его снова пришлось подхватить, закинуть руки себе на шею, чтобы хоть как-то удержать в вертикальном положении.

Самая сложная часть состояла в том, чтобы, выглядывая из-за мускулистого плеча Дерека, отпереть два замка и открыть дверь.

Квартира внутри оказалась просторной с большими окнами на дальней стене, кухня располагалась по правую сторону от Стайлза, прямо рядом с коридором. Он снова попробовал поудобнее перехватить свою ношу, стараясь не ослаблять хватку — он и подумать не мог, что когда-либо столкнется с такой проблемой.

— Нам придется передвигаться в полной темноте. Я предполагаю, что твоя спальня находится дальше по коридору, — сказал он вслух. В ответ прямо у него над ухом раздалось ворчание, похожее на согласие.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Он _ужаснейший_ человек.

Конечно, за второй дверью скрывалась скромная спальня. У каждой стены стояли книжные полки, забитые различными томами, и, к счастью, в середине комнаты находилась большая двуспальная кровать. Он хотел осторожно уложить полицейского, но Дерек — парень большой, заметно превосходящий его по весу, хотя ростом они несильно отличались, поэтому оба повалились на кровать. Стайлз охнул.

— Извини, спящая красавица, — пробормотал он.

Обошлось без обвинений: Дерек спал как убитый.

Последнее, что еще мог сделать Стилински, — стащить с него обувь и оставить ее у кровати, расстегнуть форменную рубашку до майки. Пусть снять ее не удалось, но, может, Дерек сам как-нибудь стащит ее во сне, если ему станет жарко. Кто знает. Наконец, он кое-как вытянул из-под парня покрывало и укутал его, а затем направился к машине за пакетами.

Ему пришлось дважды ходить туда-обратно, но все-таки он перетащил все. Скоропортящиеся продукты он убрал холодильник, а остальное оставил на Дерека, когда тот проснется.

В одном из пакетов нашелся список покупок, на обратной стороне которого он нацарапал записку. Смешно, ведь они знакомы далеко не первый год, а за все это время не обменялись номерами. Внизу он написал свой мобильный, в конце пририсовал улыбающийся смайл и на листок сверху положил ключи.

Часы на микроволновой печи показывали 5:22 утра.

— Боже мой, — простонал он, в последний раз возвращаясь к джипу. — Мне давно положено быть в кровати.

***

Стайлз проснулся из-за пришедшего от Дерека сообщения:

_Пришлось идти на работу. Заедешь за мной в семь? Д._

Прежде чем ответить, он добавил в контакты новый номер под именем «Капитан Планета».

**Увидимся в семь, солнышко!**

Смешно, потому что на часах — уже два, а Стайлз только-только продрал глаза. Он не мог представить, как выглядел Дерек. (Хотя думал об этом несколько минут, лежа в кровати и не желая подниматься, просто наслаждаясь возникавшими перед глазами образами: хмурая мордаха, беспорядок на голове, ленивая, едва заметная улыбка после первой чашки кофе).

После Стайлз принял душ, бесцельно бродя по дому, чистил зубы. Вернувшись в ванную, глянул на запотевшее зеркало, немного причесался, сплюнул пасту в раковину. К тому моменту, как он закончил приводить себя в порядок, зеркало стало нормальным, и он взглянул на свое отражение.

Кожа на шее была вся _раздражена_.

***

Он натянул две рубашки, следы, оставшиеся после прикосновений жесткой щетины, попытался скрыть шарфом, но на улице стоял первый весенний день перед последним ударом зимы (иначе говоря, таких заморозков, которые только могут прийти в Калифорнию), и был уверен, что никого своим нелепым видом не одурачит. Он остановился перед участком и написал Дереку:

**Прямо у входа.**

Ему хотелось забежать, увидеться со Скоттом, и лишь мысль о возможной встрече с отцом охладила его пыл. К тому же Эллисон, все еще злившаяся на него, наверняка присутствовала на рабочем месте.

_Знаю, твой отец увидел машину. Он попросил тебя зайти._

Именно такой ответ пришел минуту спустя. Стайлз дважды несильно ударился лбом о руль, сделал глубокий вздох. Наконец, вылез из джипа. Неважно, что он уже взрослый — отец наверняка до сих пор посмеивался над ним.

Он втянул голову в плечи, вошел внутрь, в знак приветствия махнув помощнику шерифа Пэрришу; тот, к счастью, был слишком занят разговором с пожилым гражданином.

— Приве-е-ет, па, — произнес он, только войдя в кабинет шерифа. На глаза попался заваленный бумагами стол. Стилински-старший даже не взглянул на него, жестом пригласил войти, и Стайлз занял один из стульев, предназначенных для посетителей.

Вскоре шериф откинулся на спинку своего кресла и изогнул бровь.

— С каких пор ты решил последовать советам Айзека по моде, Стайлз? — поинтересовался он, указав на шарф.

Юноша попытался напустить на себя невозмутимый вид.

— Да вот решил новый стиль попробовать, — ответил он. Больше походило на оправдание, поэтому вышло не так круто или спокойно, как хотелось бы.

— И на шестьдесят пять процентов оставил его таким же. Почему бы тебе не снять шарф, сын? Ты весь покраснел.

В действительности это не было предложение. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть шею, и его отец расплылся в улыбке.

— Хочешь мне о чем-нибудь рассказать? Или, вернее, о _ком_ -нибудь?

— Нет, — угрюмо буркнул Стайлз, вжавшись в спинку стула. — Ну и зачем ты меня позвал?

— А что, твой старик уже не может захотеть увидеться со своим единственным сыном? — с вызовом поинтересовался Стилински-старший. Он выждал небольшую паузу, прежде чем с превеликой радостью нажал кнопку интеркома для связи с секретарем. — Джексон, не мог бы ты позвать Дерека с бумагами?

— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщил ему Стайлз.

Шериф просиял, стоило двери распахнуться. Дерек появился со стопкой документов, а Стайлз сгорбился, стараясь спрятать шею настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Поправочка: получилось так себе.

Хейл занял второй свободный стул, свою ношу поставил на край стола.

— Привет, спасибо за… Что с твоей шеей? — бесцветным голосом спросил он, обратив взгляд на Стилински.

— Можем мы не затрагивать эту тему? — проскулил тот. Понятное дело, Дерек не помнил прошлую ночь или, по крайней мере, последние часы.

Полицейский сжал зубы. Стайлз закрыл лицо руками. Отчасти потому что хотел спрятать заливший щеки румянец, отчасти потому что небезопасно было куда-либо посмотреть. Дерек разозлился по непонятной причине, шериф прямо-таки ликовал.

Возможно, Стайлз свою нечеткую позицию относительно моральных ценностей унаследовал от матери, той еще хитрюги, не желавшей всерьез и беспрекословно следовать правилам, но любовь к стебу над другими ему однозначно досталась от отца.

Дерек нахмурился, будто бы _его_ дразнили, и хлопнул ладонью по стопке бумаг.

— Тут все случаи пожаров, которыми интересовался агент МакКолл, — произнес он, все еще не отрывая взгляда от чужой шеи.

Стайлз щелкнул пальцами у него перед глазами несколько раз, привлекая внимание.

— Ау! Мои глаза выше!

У Дерека хотя бы хватило такта сделать вид, что замечание его смутило, на секунду он поднял глаза к потолку и глубоко вздохнул.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, хотя в его голосе не чувствовалось ничего подобного.

— Не для протокола, — вставил Стилински-старший, — но я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы предвидеть, что ты изловчишься и влезешь в дело, поэтому попросил Дерека сделать для тебя копии. Мы просмотрели их и не нашли ничего примечательного. Все случаи просто похожи на спонтанные возгорания.

— Это предположение имеет смысл, — согласился помощник шерифа, — учитывая, что три случая зафиксированы в домах, где годами не прочищали дымоход, два из них — в лесу. Они распространились и затронули дома на территории заповедника, — включая, наверное, и дом твоего детства, подумал Стайлз, — и парочка произошла из-за плохой проводки. Открытой или закрытой.

Он взял стопку распечаток, переложил к себе на колени и быстро пролистал первое дело.

— Только отец Скотта занимался расследованием этих случаев.

— Да, все сходится, за исключением этого, — шериф вздохнул. — У тебя хорошо получается замечать странные связи. Посмотри, возможно, тебе удастся что-нибудь найти. И никому _не_ рассказывай, — добавил он, — я прошу, потому что положение у нас отчаянное. Прошли сутки, а нам практически нечем заняться.

— Ух ты, спасибо, па, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Заставил меня почувствовать себя особенным.

Ладно, он целиком и полностью заслужил разочарованный взгляд, который бросил на него отец.

— Ах, вот, держи, — тот достал из-под стола невзрачный пакет. — Держись от них подальше, пока не приедешь домой.

— А как же иначе, — ответил юноша, но покорно сложил копии дел.

***

— О мой бог, прошу тебя, скажи, что ты собран и готов ехать, — простонал Стайлз, как только они покинули кабинет шерифа. Джексон гаденько усмехнулся, и он показал ему высунутый язык, после чего направился обратно к отсеку с заключенными. Участок не мог похвастаться внушительными размерами.

Дерек подхватил свою куртку со спинки стула и кивнул.

— Конечно. Извини, если торопишься куда-то.

— Я просто хочу поскорее сбежать от неловких вопросов отца, — ответил парень, пока они шли к выходу. — Это практически так же ужасно, как было в университете, когда… — он заставил себя замолчать раньше, чем успел выдать какой-нибудь компрометирующий факт. Дерек заинтересованно глянул на него, ожидая продолжения. — Не бери в голову, — сказал он и воскликнул слишком громко: — Опа, смотри, моя машинка!

Будто бы в округе существовал еще один убитый долгими годами службы голубой джип.

Они сели в автомобиль. После двух неудачных попыток его удалось завести, что Стайлз посчитал собственной победой.

— Мне жаль, если я отвлек тебя от каких-то важных дел, — смущенно произнес Дерек через минуту и, глядя на дорогу, махнул рукой в сторону водителя.

— Что? Чувак, мне было несложно тебя высадить. Твой дом не так далеко от меня. К тому же ты был в отключке, — добавил тот, потирая зудевшую шею. Он задумался над вчерашним и спросил: — Погоди, а _как много_ ты вообще помнишь?

Полицейский устало провел ладонью по лицу, отвернувшись к окну.

— Эм… Не так чтобы… много? Было поздно, я проголодался, пока собирался домой. Утром нашел в квартире пакеты, поэтому подумал, что зашел куда-то за продуктами, но, э-э, не помню, как и где мы с тобой столкнулись. Поэтому извини за испорченное свидание.

Стайлз, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, рассмеялся.

— Чува-ак, ну серьезно, не было ничего такого!

— Что? — переспросил Дерек. Сначала он удивился, а потом вдруг принял серьезный вид. — Вы… — он помолчал, сглотнул. У него порозовели кончики ушей. — Вы предохранялись?

— Предохранялись? Ох! _Ох!_ Господи Иисусе. Дерек, нет, послушай меня…

— Даже если кто-то и клянется тебе, что ничем не болен, это еще не значит, что можно…

— Это был _ты_ , — не выдержав, сболтнул Стайлз. Он хотел сделать _что угодно_ , лишь бы прервать эту лекцию о безопасном сексе.

— Я… _Чего?_

Будь у него возможность отпустить руль, он бы, наверное, запоздало прикрыл рот ладонями, однако он не мог оставить машину без управления, а Дерек походил на гребаного капитана Безопасность.

— Я не собирался ни с кем ночь проводить, окей? Я поехал в продуктовый, встретил тебя там, ты с ног валился, поэтому пришлось тебя отвезти домой. И, ну, кое-что между нами произошло, — произнес он, мельком глянув на заметно взволнованного пассажира и вновь сосредоточив все внимание на дороге. — Ничего плохого! Типа это была всего лишь случайность, понимаешь? Ты устал, а я пытался отыскать ключи, — он не мог остановиться,  
хотя рассказать обо всем можно было и по-другому. Извини, я облапал тебя за зад той ночью, пока ты пытался стереть мне кожу на шее своей щетиной? Проще отправить сообщение, так хоть можно бесконечно стирать его, при этом имея достаточно времени, чтобы выбрать наиболее подходящую формулировку. — Так что, ну, простишь за случай с твоими булочками? Да черт возьми, опять я не то несу! Просто… ключи? — тихо закончил он.

Брови у Дерека буквально поползли на лоб и достигли линии роста волос. Настал момент неловкой тишины, во время которого он просто пялился на Стайлза и его шею.

— Так это я сделал? — спросил он несколько минут спустя.

— Да. Кто же знал, что ты у нас любитель обнимашек? Я имею в виду, боже, все это звучит совсем не так, — простонал Стилински, сгорбившись за рулем. — Понимаешь, я пытаюсь донести, что ты становишься охочим до прикосновений, когда мало спишь.

Что же, в любом случае ничего лучше уже не придумать.

— Так… — произнес он, лихорадочно соображая, на какую тему перескочить, чтобы уже замять неловкую беседу. — Как насчет «Метс»?

— Из-за меня у тебя вся шея красная, — сказал Дерек, продолжая пристально разглядывать парня.

Стайлз неловко захихикал.

— Ой, да брось, обычное ведь дело, правда?

У Дерека ведь, наверное, как минимум на половине свиданок такое случалось.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты раньше носил так много шарфов, — вдруг сказал он. У него будто бы имелась какая-то суперспособность, благодаря которой Стайлз мог наговорить тонну неприличных и смущающих вещей в кратчайшие сроки.

— Ну да, я ведь не Айзек. Но не думаю, что в ближайшее время смогу расстаться с этим имиджем, ты видел, как мой отец отреагировал, — простонал он. — Мне кажется, он считает, что я раньше ни с кем не встречался. Не то чтобы вчерашняя ночь была свиданием! И так ведь понятно.

Хейл изогнул бровь.

— Это очевидно, — согласился он. — Все-таки прости за шею, — добавил он, хотя ни в голосе, ни во взгляде не чувствовалось вины.

— Приятель, постарайся хотя бы звучать убедительно. Хотя все не так плохо. У тебя щетина намного мягче, чем я ожидал. Ну, знаешь, ты вообще трогал ее? Блять, постой, ты, конечно же, трогаешь себя. То есть… Вот дерьмище.

Он просто рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, в большей мере забавляясь поведением Стайлза.

— Заткнись! — воскликнул тот, прежде чем сам залился смехом. — О-ох. Серьезно, теперь мой отец считает, что у меня есть бойфренд. Как твои свидания раньше проходили? Может, у тебя найдется парочка советов для меня, раз уж я угодил в этот капкан по твоей милости?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я давно ни с кем не был, — совершенно отрешенным тоном сообщил он.

Стайлз в последний раз ходил на свидание… ладно, с тех пор прошло очень, очень много времени. Он поспешно решил, что был первым человеком, который за длительное время сблизился с Дереком, даже если тот не подразумевал ничего подобного.

— И я тоже, но ты меня удивил, — сказал он, лениво махнув рукой, — учитывая твое, знаешь, все.

— Мое все? — с улыбкой переспросил Дерек. Не знай Стайлз его как свои пять пальцев, решил бы, что он флиртовал.

К счастью, они уже подъезжали к круглосуточному магазину. Стайлз съехал с дороги.

— О, смотри. Вот и подтверждение моих слов. Мне ни к чему наговаривать на себя.

Хейл, казалось, заволновался, когда они остановились около «Камаро», и беспокойно забарабанил пальцами по бедру.

— Спасибо, что подбросил меня, — наконец-то сказал он. — Я ценю это.

— Эй, не мог же я позволить моему любимому полицейскому позволить попасть в аварию из-за недосыпа. Какой бы я тогда подавал пример?

— Любимый полицейский? Я думал, это место занято Пэрришем или Эллисон.

— Не, они скорее подходят на роль тайного злого полицейского, — осторожно ответил Стайлз, избегая упоминаний о том, что Дерек и Пэрриш до сих пор конкурировали (в его голове) за звание самого привлекательного помощника шерифа. Окей, Дерек выигрывал почти по всем фронтам, но это только между ними.

— Я польщен, — наигранно серьезно произнес Хейл. — Спасибо. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся? — спросил он, покинув джип.

— Безусловно.

Стайлз дождался, когда Дерек заведет двигатель своего авто, и, крутанув руль сильнее необходимого, поехал домой. Он мог на все оставшееся время занять себя расследованием поджогов, дабы отвлечься от мыслей о Дереке, о том, как он выглядел, когда был по-настоящему доволен собой.

Но доволен собой _не в том смысле_ … Ох, Господи. Ему точно нужно сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

***

Отчеты оказались очень интересными. Из-за почти истощенного окружного бюджета (а как иначе?) Бикон Хиллз мог позволить только одного специалиста по пожарной безопасности, чье имя стояло на каждом новом документе. На первый взгляд все было довольно просто.

Пожар в дымоходе, согласно записям, произошел в одном из старых домов, явно нуждавшемся в перезаливке фундамента и ремонте желобов с водосточными трубами. Понятное дело, люди, не собиравшиеся поддерживать хотя бы приемлемый внешний вид своего жилья, не озаботились и чисткой дымохода, прежде чем стали разжигать камин на Рождественские праздники. В любом случае, никто уже не мог рассказать правду: все домочадцы сгорели заживо или задохнулись от дыма.

Более того, лесные пожары — неотъемлемая часть жизни в Калифорнии, пусть даже в таком северном местечке, как Бикон Хиллз. Многие видели, как огонь распространялся все дальше и подбирался к заповеднику. Подозрение вызывал тот факт, что другие семьи, жившие рядом с Хейлами, не эвакуировались. Судя по данным, некоторые бежали к дверям, кричали, но не получили ответа. Этот случай привлек его внимание.

По крайней мере, Хейлы вовремя успели выбраться, однако никто не стал тушить пожар, уничтожавший их фамильный дом. К дополнительным материалам был приложен снимок с места происшествия, на котором в лучах восходящего солнца все еще дымились обгоревшие остатки.

Видимо, специалист решил, что пожары из-за неисправной проводки вообще не заслуживали внимания. Эти записи были короткими и не несли никакой полезной информации. Конечно, в Бикон Хиллз, как и в любом городе, имелись старые дома, но целых _шесть_ с настолько плохой проводкой, что кончили внутренними возгораниями за два года? Слишком много для совпадения.

И вообще-то это отличное место, откуда можно начать цепочку рассуждений. Стайлз перечитал записи в хронологическом порядке и обнаружил одну вещь: все одиннадцать пожаров, произошедших в течение двух лет, начались с шести случаев, связанных с электропроводкой, далее — два по причине плохого содержания дымоходов, а остальные — лесные пожары. От случая к случаю отчеты становились все длиннее, но деталей они содержали все меньше. В этом заключалась главная странность.

К каждому делу были приложены фотографии с мест. Стайлз разложил перед собой на полу снимки с первого дома и постарался представить его планировку. При помощи «Гугла» он разобрался, как можно предположительно проследить путь огня. На одной стороне дверного проема он заметил самое темное пятно — оттуда все началось. Если он правильно разобрался, то, что он увидел на фотографиях, не имело никакого смысла.

Остальные дела этой группы имели схожие проблемы, и это показалось Стайлзу более чем подозрительным.

Он решил переключиться на другие случаи. Дело в том, что место возгорания явно находилось не рядом с проводкой. В одном из домов на противоположной стене осталась U-образная отметина, пол был усеян расплавленными осколками стекла и пеплом, будто бы кто-то облил все бензином и поджег. Так что это тоже не похоже на случайность.

Но как быть с лесными пожарами? Единственный подозрительный факт, который он успел заметить — погибшая в огне семья. Конечно, в списке это дело было последним, по крайней мере среди тех, которыми интересовался агент МакКолл. В таком случае пришлось прибегнуть к помощи «Гугла».

В архивах Бикон Хиллз не имелось упоминаний о других случаях, за исключением разве что лесных возгораний, но там обошлось без пострадавших. Хотя он отыскал одну запись, посвященную годовщине с момента странных лесных пожаров.

 _На протяжении десяти лет округ Бикон не видел такого года, однако на севере Калифорнии увеличились случаи поджогов и лесных возгораний_ , говорилось в статье. В конце прилагалась карта штата, на которой разными цветами были помечены года с процентным соотношением зарегистрированных случаев. Это же очевидно, совершенно очевидно. Стайлз просто поверить не мог, что раньше никто не заметил этого.

Никто, за исключением агента МакКолла, а теперь и Стайлза.

***

— Скотт не виноват, по всей Калифорнии орудует серийный поджигатель! — с торжеством выпалил Стайлз, как только оказался в кабинете отца.

Однако на месте никого не оказалось. Он удивленно моргнул, глянул на настенные часы, показывавшие почти полночь, что объясняло, почему в участке было так тихо.

— Вот черт, — простонал он, бросив распечатки на стол. Он действительно надеялся произвести впечатление своим драматичным появлением, выдать догадки и освободить лучшего друга из места его непосредственного заключения. Не то чтобы с ним так плохо обращались — наоборот, ему даже разрешили оставить при себе мобильный, чтобы он мог общаться с Эллисон.

Стайлз покинул кабинет и заметил на себе взгляд дежурного сержанта Бойда, который совершенно не выглядел впечатленным.

— Дерек вместе со Скоттом, — сказал он. — Веди себя потише.

— Спасибо, и, это, извини за шум.

Вернон пожал плечами и вернулся к своей книге. У него с собой всегда был какой-нибудь томик.

Стайлз последовал обратно к камерам и немедленно потянулся за телефоном. Скотт и Дерек сидели на полу, а _вокруг них_ ползали котята. Эта картина идеально подходила для Инстаграма.

— Закрой дверь, — попросил полицейский, глянув на одного из малышей, который крохотными коготками вцепился в его форменную рубашку, вскарабкался к нему на плечо и теперь пытался удержать равновесие. — Не хотим же мы, чтобы они по всему участку разбежались.

Телефон издал щелчок. Только после этого Стайлз выполнил просьбу.

_#безфильтра #котята #котыикопы_

— Вот, — сказал он, сделав еще несколько фото для потомков. — Вы знаменитости Интернета. Или станете ими. Неважно. В Инстаграме это оценят.

Хейл сурово нахмурился, но впечатление, которое он желал произвести, оказалось испорчено маленьким авантюристом, пытавшимся взобраться к нему на голову. Стайлз не удержался и сделал еще кучу фотографий, прежде чем взял себя в руки и убрал мобильный в карман.

Скотт держал в руках другого котенка, лежавшего на спинке — такого кроху, что тот мог уместиться у него на одной ладони, — и пинавшего его маленькими лапками.

— Как по мне, они выглядят довольно здоровыми, — сказал он, — но утром тебе все-таки придется отвезти их к Дитону, он сможет провести нормальный осмотр и подготовит их для раздачи. Уверен, что не хочешь взять одного?

— В моем доме запрещено держать животных, — ответил Дерек, все внимание обратив на второго малыша, вскарабкавшегося к нему на колени. Он погладил его пальцем от головки до хвоста, тот изогнулся, мяукнул пронзительно и громко в тишине.

Все указывало на то, что Дерек с удовольствием бы завел домашнего любимца. Даже грустно, что в большинстве жилых комплексов не разрешалось их заводить. В этом плане собственный дом имеет множество преимуществ. Стайлз несколько раз подумывал завести собаку или кошку, но до сих пор так и не решился.

Он сел на пол, устроившись между парнями, и поднял на руки громко мурлыкавшего котенка — рыжевато-коричневого, который уже хотел было устроить настоящую драку с его шнурком.

— Где вы только нашли этих ребят? Их тут сколько, пятеро?

— Они сидели в ведре у моего дома, — мягко ответил полицейский. Он спас скалолаза от падения со своей головы, взял второго любопытного и прижал их к себе. Те нюхали друг друга и возились в его объятиях. — Я пробовал отвезти их к Дитону, но клиника уже была закрыта на ночь, так что…

Стилински хмыкнул, помолчал немного, наблюдая за играми нового приятеля с рукавом толстовки.

— Поэтому решил обратиться к заключенному помощнику ветеринара? — потом он щелкнул пальцами, поразив котенка, и тот издал оскорбленный мявк. — Вот поэтому я и приехал! — он махнул рукой в сторону встрепенувшегося, точно щенок, друга. — Что не так с этими делами, которыми интересовался твой отец? Это все поджоги. Никакой связи со Скоттом, — добавил он, повернувшись к полицейскому. — Вы должны отпустить его.

Тот вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Во-первых, ты не должен кому-либо рассказывать, что у тебя есть эти документы, во-вторых, Скотт все еще задержан из-за своего алиби.

— У меня есть алиби! — запротестовал МакКолл.

— Именно, — подтвердил Стайлз, — _охренительное_ алиби.

На секунду воцарилось молчание, Хейл с надеждой ожидал продолжения.

— И? Хочешь рассказать?

— Э-эм, а можно не сейчас? — спросил Скотт, рассеянно потирая затылок.

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Так я и думал. Тогда тебе придется провести ночь с этими котятами. Я принесу для них какую-нибудь подстилку и воду, — сказал он, пересадил двоих малюток на колени Скотта, а потом поднялся, собираясь уйти. — А тебе, Стайлз, нужно домой. Возвращайся в нормальное время.

Парень не спеша потерся носом о живот приглянувшегося ему котенка, передал его другу и тоже встал.

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, приятель, — пообещал он. — Я вернусь утром и поражу их всех своим мастерством.

Скотт даже не выглядел расстроенным.

— Знаю, ты все сделаешь, — легко согласился он. — Как и всегда.

***

На следующее утро он заявился в участок, собрав путавшиеся из-за отсутствия сна мысли в кучку, не забыв прихватить кофе для отца и Дерека, только наткнулся на закрытую дверь кабинета, из-за которой краем уха услышал приглушенные голоса.

— Эй, Джекс, — сказал он, постучав по краю стола Уиттмора, — там кто?

Тот, глядя на него, ухмыльнулся.

— А тебе какое дело? Это личная встреча.

Если бы раньше кто-нибудь сказал Стайлзу, что богатенький спортсмен-мудак Джексон вылетит из юридического университета и устроится в полицейский участок на должность секретаря шерифа, он бы посмеялся от души. И хотя теперь он стал довольно успешным автором, а Джексон так и остался долбоебом, он не ощущал никакого злорадства, как должно было быть. Джексон вообще-то выглядел счастливым, освободившись от постоянного давления со стороны, ведь он обязан пойти по стопам отца, пусть попадание на эту должность и отняло у него лишний год или даже два.

Однако любезности у него не прибавилось.

— Не должен ли ты сейчас заниматься очередной глупой книжонкой? Ты не работаешь в полиции, — с гадкой усмешкой сказал Джексон.

— Нет, — бесстрашно согласился Стайлз, — но мне нравятся загадки, а Скотт — мой лучший друг. Я могу подождать, — пожав плечами, он устроился на одном из стульев для посетителей и отправил Дереку сообщение. На рабочем месте его не обнаружилось, значит, он должен быть где-нибудь поблизости.

**Ты сейчас занят доставкой пушистых милашек? Укажешь в своем резюме навык по надзору за котятками?**

Ответ пришел достаточно быстро:

_Я на работе._

**Нет, на месте тебя нет. Если только ты не тусуешься с плевавшими на полицию нравов. Понял?**

Минуту спустя Дерек распахнул дверь кабинета с покорным выражением на лице и глянул на него.

— Входи, Стайлз.

Стилински показал Джексону язык, проходя мимо его стола, просто потому что мог это сделать. И потому что Уиттмор еще в старшей школе показал себя истинным говнюком.

За столом он заметил измученного отца, но любой бы так выглядел, встретившись с Лорой Хейл при полном адвокатском параде.

— Стайлз, — произнесла она, изогнув бровь, — неужели и ты приглашен на это дурное шоу?

— Ну-у-у, — протянул парень. Лора всегда пугала его не так, как Дерек. Она почти такая же высокая, как и ее брат, с длинными темными волосами и бледной кожей. Они с Дереком походили на близнецов, не считая разницу в возрасте в четыре года и того, что Лора отличалась более хрупким телосложением.

— Серьезно, — сказал она, повернувшись к его отцу, — я покинула город всего на два дня, а вы уже арестовали МакКолла-младшего? Все знают, что он не причастен.

Шериф вздохнул, потирая лоб.

— Но это не меняет того факта, что он солгал насчет алиби, Лора. Ты уже освободила его.

— Что? А мне почему никто не сказал?! — Стайлз просто не смог сдержать свое негодование, ведь Скотт — _его_ лучший друг. Он должен был присутствовать при его освобождении. Все разом повернулись и посмотрели на него. — У меня, э-э, есть улики? — тихо добавил он под пристальным взглядом Лоры. Ни отца, ни Дерека он не боялся. А вот Лору — да.

— Какие улики? — спросил шериф.

Стайлз взял второй свободный стул и придвинул его поближе к столу, разложил на нем полученные распечатки и собственные заметки, сделанные прошлой ночью. Он рассказал о своих подозрениях о поджогах, разложил по полочкам все о расследовании пожаров и, наконец, закончил своим главным доказательством: показал карту северной части Калифорнии, на которой проследил предполагаемый путь поджигателя, взятый на юг, с датами.

— Видите? Есть следы подобных зафиксированных возгораний в Белла-Висте, потом в Андерсоне, Дареме, Колузе, Калистоге, а затем в Окдейле.

— И наш преступник пропустил Сакраменто, — прокомментировала Лора, ткнув пальцем в точку на карте, обозначавшую город.

— Это не совсем то, что я называю доказательством, — сказал Дерек, — но с этим мы можем работать.

Он положил ладонь на плечо Стайлза, одной рукой уперся в стол, а другой придерживался за Стайлза для равновесия. Увлеченный желанием представить свои находки Стайлз и не заметил, насколько близко тот находился, не ощутил этого тепла на спине. Дерек поднял взгляд на Джона.

— С вашего позволения?

Тот махнул ему.

— Да, и свяжитесь с властями в этих округах…

— … и пусть они привлекут для работы своих пожарных инспекторов. Я этим займусь, — согласился Дерек, подхватил Стайлзовы распечатки и покинул кабинет.

Лора расправила несуществующую складку на юбке и также поднялась, собираясь уйти.

— Думаю, на сегодня со своими обязанностями здесь я закончила, шериф, — серьезно сказала она, но улыбнулась, будто бы за ее словами скрывалась шутка. Учитывая, что его отец и сам хотел освободить Скотта, Стайлз решил, что это касалось его дела. — Увидимся в следующий раз, шериф, Стайлз, — сказала она перед уходом.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, стоило ей удалиться.

— Господи, она меня до истерики доводит, — признался он.

— Я запрещаю тебе встречаться с ней, — тут же отреагировал его отец.

Стайлз открыл один глаз.

— Почему, ради всего святого, я должен встречаться с Лорой Хейл? Она меня _заживо сожрет_ и не подавится.

Его отец хмыкнул.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз.

— Хочешь, чтобы я это сказал? — спросил его отец, и он пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, к чему клонил родитель. — Пугающие и сжирающие-тебя-заживо — это твой любимый типаж. Всегда так было.

Стайлз простонал, да, он прав, но, серьезно, о ком только шутит его отец? Дерек всегда был для него единственным Хейлом.

***

Он направился в ветеринарную клинику сразу же, как только смог сбежать из отцовского кабинета, прошмыгнул под стойкой дежурного и прошел в заднюю часть здания, где располагались три смотровых комнаты вместе с кабинетом Дитона и зоной ожидания.

Только одна из смотровых была закрыта, за ней Стайлз услышал тихое кошачье мяуканье. Он дважды постучал, прежде чем приоткрыл дверь, предусмотрительно сначала выставив ногу между ней и косяком, если малыши захотят сбежать, а потом вошел.

Один или двое из них прятались под железным столом или выглядывали из-за тумб у дальней стены. Скотт с доктором Дитоном осматривали полюбившегося Стайлзу котенка, из-за полосок походившего на маленького тигра.

— Забавно, что стойка никогда не останавливает тебя от возвращения сюда, Стайлз, — сухо произнес Дитон, но слегка улыбнулся и на вид не возражал против его визитов. Или не особо был против. Все-таки Стайлз начал пробираться в клинику с тех пор, как Скотт еще во время учебы в старшей школе устроился на должность помощника.

— Как дела у Декс-Старр?

Скотт простонал.

— Стайлз, нельзя их так называть! Мы дадим им нормальные имена, чтобы люди хотели взять их.

— Хочешь сказать, имя единственного кота, который когда-либо присоединялся к отряду Красных Фонарей, недостаточно хорошо? — он выждал минуту, заметил на себе равнодушный взгляд Дитона, потом подошел и почесал Декс за ухом. Малыш выгнулся в ответ на прикосновение и громко замурлыкал. — К тому же я возьму его. Ее? Его, — поправился он после кивка друга. — И того серенького тоже.

Ветеринар нагнулся, чтобы поднять котенка с низкой полки и посадил его на стол.

— Тебе нужно будет принести их на повторную проверку через два месяца, — сказал он и приподнял хвостик серого непоседы, — особенно потому что это девочка.

Он помассировал маленькие ушки, внимательно осмотрел их поближе и рассеянно хмыкнул.

— Уверен, мистер МакКолл поможет тебе с оформлением документов. Ты хочешь забрать их уже сегодня, правильно я понимаю?

Этот тон, так хорошо знакомый Скотту и Стайлзу, намекал, что им пора уходить, поэтому они оставили Дитона наедине с котятами и вернулись в холл. Скотт распечатал все необходимые бумаги, запрыгнул на прилавок в ожидании, когда друг закончит их заполнять.

— Какие-нибудь грандиозные планы, когда тебя наконец-то выпустили?

— Ужин с семьей Эллисон, — мрачно сообщил МакКолл. — Кое-кто из ее родственников вернулся в город, так что это типа большое событие.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Миссис Арджент показала себя хорошим мэром, да и супруг ее походил на нормального мужика, однако, судя по словам самой Эллисон, некоторые из ее близких совершенно безумны. Вроде как отказывались признавать правительство США и скрывались где-то с тайником всевозможного оружия. А Скотт практически пацифист.

— Удачи, бро, — сказал он, состроив гримасу. — Она тебе понадобится.

Он закончил заполнять формы, расписался внизу листа и, помахав бумагой, передал ее парню. Скотт, закатив глаза, все-таки улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, ты на колесах, дружище, а то придется много всего покупать, — сказал он и указал на дальнюю стену, на которой были выставлены переноски, корм для всевозможных животных, наполнители для кошачьего туалета, игрушки, миски, поводки, несколько нелепых костюмчиков на случай разных праздников.

Точно. Стайлз совсем позабыл о том, сколько всего идет _в комплекте_ с котами.

***

Стайлз проснулся, потому что Катма Туи, мурлыча, потиралась мордашкой о его лицо. Поняв, что не последует никакой реакции, она начала играть с его волосами и жевать их.

— Ой, перестань, — простонал Стилински. Он взял их с Декс-Старр и усадил к себе на колени, однако непоседы, не переставая мяукать, вновь предприняли попытку добраться до его головы. — Да блин, — выдохнул парень. — Я не могу на вас злиться. Видели бы вы, как мило выглядите!

Он вновь подхватил обоих, потерся носом о каждого, а в коридоре позволил им освободиться. Они ворвались в гостиную, гоняясь друг за другом, широко и неумело загребая маленькими лапками. Часы на цифровом видеорегистраторе показывали 5:05 утра.

Потерев глаза в попытке отогнать сонливость, Стайлз направился на кухню к кофе-машине. Все равно уже проснулся. Он, босой, привалился бедром к тумбе, когда вбежали котята, скользя по плитке и громко мяукая. Ну, настолько громко, насколько они вообще это могут делать.

— У вас нет ни шанса, — сказал он им. — Я кормлю вас в пять утра, хоть каждый день проделывайте этот трюк. Я за вами слежу.

Он оставался непреклонен, даже когда они возбужденно завозились у него ног, однако сдался через пару секунд:

— Но, думаю, немного добавки не повредит. Только чуть-чуть.

Кофе был готов спустя несколько минут, а домашние любимцы выглядели временно насытившимися.

— Я никогда не смогу стать отцом, — серьезно произнес он, играя с лапками Декс-Старр. — Вы двое — прямое доказательство того, что я настоящая тряпка.

Тот медленно моргнул, причмокнул и запрокинул голову, подставляясь под ласку. Стайлз, естественно, не смог отказать ему.

***

Когда Лидия позвонила ранним вечером, Стайлз все еще катался по полу, делая фотографии своих новоиспеченных домашних любимцев.

— Я на громкой связи? — спросила Лидия с нотками обиды в голосе.

— Да, вообще-то волшебный час. Мне нужно больше света, — рассеянно сказал Стайлз, делая еще множество фотографий котят, которые, утомившись, свернулись рядом друг с другом на паркете. Он уже отправил Скотту порядка тридцати фотографий и забил ими свой профиль в Инстаграме.

— Видела твои обновления, — сухо сказала девушка. — Поэтому я и звоню. Когда я говорила о том, что тебе нужно проявлять большую активность в социальных сетях, я имела в виду твои _книги_. Предполагаю, за сегодня ты не написал ни строчки.

Стайлз замер на середине выставления хэштегов.

— Ой.

***

Он прогулял оставшуюся часть золотого часа*, потому что был идиотом, но позже написал несколько тысяч слов и вернулся к котятам, чтобы отдохнуть с ними. Окей, может, так он и провел весь день: все время играл с ними с небольшими передышками. Он всего лишь _человек_. Разве что несколько минут расслабления переросли в полноценный сон, а когда он разлепил глаза, выходной уже практически подошел к концу, хотелось перекусить чем-нибудь получше вредной пищи, а один из котят настойчиво кусал его за волосы.

— О мой бог, нет, хватит, — простонал он, легонько похлопав по подушке. — Мои волосы слишком хороши для еды.

Катма Туи, мурлыкая, прижималась маленькой мордочкой к его лицу, щекоча усами до тех пор, пока он не отвернулся. А потом запрыгнула к нему на живот, надавив всем весом на мочевой пузырь.

— Окей, окей, ладно, я поднимаюсь!

Вот так котята его перехитрили.

— Повезло вам, что вы такие милые, — сказал он, направляясь в ванную, а после покормил непосед.

Ожидая, когда приготовится кофе, он проверил новостные сводки. Ничего нового.

Дело в том, что одна навязчивая мысль вертелась у него в голове с тех самых пор, как он первый узнал в мертвом человеке, лежавшем на полу, отца Скотта. Что-то не состыковывалось, но он не мог понять, что именно было не так.

***

Большую часть дня Стилински провел за работой над книгой, изредка отвлекаясь на игры с Декс-Старр и Катма Туи, которые постепенно исследовали каждый уголок его дома, пытались покорить пока еще слишком высокую для них мебель и с тоской поглядывали на книжные полки.

Стайлз уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что, когда они подрастут и научатся прыгать так высоко, у него начнутся серьезные проблемы.

Часть дня котята также потратили на сон, поэтому у него была возможность напечатать пару десятков страниц, что должно было осчастливить Лидию и редактора.

И все-таки даже любимое дело не помогло отвлечься от мыслей, то и дело возвращавших его к общественному колледжу и помещению, в котором обнаружили тело агента МакКолла. Стайлз посмотрел на котят, которые, вдоволь наевшись и наигравшись, уснули на принесенных из гостиной подушках. Пусть Стайлз и тряпка, но он об этом хотя бы знал и не отрицал этого.

Нет более подходящего времени для собственного расследования.

***

На город опустились сумерки, когда он подъехал к колледжу и оставил машину на пустой парковке. Многие занятия были отменены или переставлены на другое время с тех пор как часть здания, ну, знаете, превратилась в место преступления.

Двери, как оказалось, были не заперты, когда он дернул за ручки.

— Странно, — пробормотал Стайлз, пробравшись внутрь. На ночь их точно должны закрывать.

Коридор встретил тишиной и тьмой, каждый шаг отдавался скрипом кроссовок.

— И крипово, — проговорил он, вздохнув, и последовал дальше.

Подойдя к кабинету, в котором нашли тело, он обнаружил сорванное предупреждение о том, что помещение опечатано, и открытую нараспашку дверь.

Он поспешил написать Дереку:

**Ну так, чисто гипотетически. Разве место преступления не должно быть опечатано?**

_Немедленно убирайся оттуда_ , практически сразу же ответил тот. _Я уже еду._

В тот момент кто-то сильно огрел Стилински по затылку, из-за чего он отключился.

***

Когда Стайлз пришел в себя, в голове пульсировала боль, а воздух был полон дыма. Он закашлялся, попробовал подняться на четвереньки, но понятия не имел ни где находился, ни был ли он в коридоре или же в кабинете. Единственное, что он знал наверняка — было очень жарко, вероятно, пламя пожирало здание. И то, что ему нужно срочно выбираться. «Выход, выход, выход», — стучала единственная мысль, точно мантра, в голове вместе с болью.

Довольно скоро он столкнулся со стеной, прижался к ней плечами, стараясь, как мог, сохранить равновесие, и мелкими шажками двигался по ней. Попытка увенчалась успехом — он добрался до дверного проема.

Дверь была закрыта: Стайлз не настолько везучий. Дышать становилось все труднее. Он обмотал ладонь рукавом и взялся за ручку, которая была слишком горячей, чтобы долго удерживать в руке, но не плавилась.

На его счастье, замок не заклинило, поэтому после нескольких секунд дверь поддалась. Только, однако, в коридоре — или просто он думал, что это коридор — дыма было гораздо больше. У него кружилась голова, он передвигался на ощупь во мраке и дыме, не переставая кашлять, не зная, куда идти.

Стайлз задыхался, но продолжал переставлять ноги. «Выход, выход, выход», — продолжал он повторять про себя. Оставалось только надеяться, что он выбрал правильное направление.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он практически не двигался с места. Легкие жгло от недостатка кислорода, он задыхался, перед глазами все расплывалось, навалилась усталость. Наверное, он может остановиться ненадолго, чтобы просто перевести сбившееся дыхание. Наверное, можно даже на минутку прилечь. Всего на одну минуту.

***

Стайлз очнулся. В нос и рот ударил холодный поток чистого кислорода благодаря маске на лице. Он зажмурился из-за ударивших в глаза слишком ярких голубых и красных огней в ночи, пред этим успев заметить блеск стального ограждения. У него ушла минута, чтобы повернуть голову влево. Он посмотрел на обернувшуюся к нему сотрудницу неотложной помощи с собранными в свободный хвост светлыми волосами.

— Ты снова с нами, Стилински? — поинтересовалась она, сжав пальцы вокруг его запястья, рассматривая то, чего он не мог увидеть.

Он попытался ответить «Да», но горло болело, у него болело буквально _все_ , к тому же мешала маска. Он поднял руку, чтобы снять ее, но тело не хотело реагировать на команды мозга.

— Эй, успокойся. Жить будешь, — твердо проговорила девушка, прижав его руку к животу. — Просто моргни или кивни, но не пробуй говорить. Понял?

Стайлз кивнул в ответ.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, прежде чем отвернулась и махнула кому-то, кого он не видел.

Вскоре сознание прояснилось. Теперь он понял, что находился на каталке, а медсестра — это, наверное, Эрика Рейес, с которой они вместе учились в школе. Глупо, но, честно говоря, первая мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, была такова: «Отец здорово разозлится».

Только помяни черта, так он тут как тут. Шериф появился рядом, взял его за руку и сжал, будто бы в наказание за все то, что он натворил.

— Если ты _когда-нибудь_ выкинешь что-нибудь подобное, — произнес он, находясь на грани ярости и ужаса, но замолчал, сжав его ладонь настолько сильно, насколько мог. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул.

— Извини, — кое-как выдавил он, только из-за кислородной маски и без того слабый голос показался неразборчивым шепотом, а потом он зашелся в приступе кашля.

Дерек стоял немного позади Стилински-старшего, вытянув руки по швам, и губы у него были сжаты в плотную линию. На лице у него виднелась полоска сажи, терявшаяся в щетине.

— Шериф, — позвала Эрика, вновь привлекая к себе внимание Стайлза, — мы отвезем его в больницу и проверим, но, думаю, с ним ничего серьезного не случилось. Его вовремя успели вытащить.

Заметно приободрившись, отец Стайлза выпрямился и кивнул, глядя на блондинку.

— Мы поедем сразу же за вами. Эллисон и Бойд смогут сами обо всем позаботиться, — сказал он.

Стайлза никто не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, даже если где-то в стороне догорал общественный колледж, который вскоре станет местом работы окружного пожарного департамента.

***

Два часа спустя Стайлз полностью пришел в себя, смог сконцентрироваться и ощущал себя намного лучше — не считая, так и быть, кашля и истощения, — но из-за долгого нахождения в больнице заметно вымотался.

— Ну серьезно, — сказал он, повернувшись к отцу и отнял от лица кислородную маску. — Со мной все нормально. Можем мы домой поехать? Не хочешь же ты, чтобы я… м-м-м-мх, — он замычал, потому что отец новь заставил его надеть маску.

— Ты не снимешь ее до тех пор, пока доктор не разрешит, — шериф нахмурился. — Или я попрошу их оставить тебя на ночь. И не думай, что я не смогу.

Естественно, он мог. И раньше так уже делал.

Стайлз закатил глаза настолько драматично, насколько мог, и откинулся спиной на узкую кровать, которую временно за ним закрепили. Отдельной палаты у него не было — только небольшой прямоугольный участок в большой комнате, скрытый от других плотными шторками. До сих пор сотрудники скорой помощи занимались пациентами, хотя вряд ли нашелся кто-то еще достаточно глупый, чтобы пробраться на место преступления, которое потом сгорело дотла.

— Хорошо, Стайлз, — сказала миссис МакКолл, отодвигая в сторону шторку. — С тобой все хорошо, так что мы отпускаем тебя домой, но ближайшие несколько дней ты должен хорошо отдыхать. Пей много воды и побольше спи. Позвони мне, если завтра дыхание не нормализуется, — произнесла она, сняв с него маску. Стайлз просиял.

Мелисса наклонилась, чтобы обнять его.

— И не делай этого снова, — тихо попросила она.

— Постараюсь, — ответил юноша. Это действительно большее, что он мог сделать.

***

Джип, чудесным образом оставшийся невредимым, стоял на парковке около полицейского участка. Отец обнимал его за плечи всю дорогу и отпустил лишь тогда, когда усадил на свободный стул у стола Дерека.

— Присядь, — строго попросил шериф. —  _Сиди_. Дерек примет твое заявление и отвезет тебя домой, а мне нужно вернуться к колледжу, — с виноватым выражением на лице произнес он.

— Пап, — только и сказал Стайлз, чуточку покашливая, — все нормально. Ты должен выяснить, кто это сделал со мной. Дерек обо мне позаботится.

Точно по вызову, вошел Дерек с двумя чашками воды, которые он осторожно поставил на стол перед Стайлзом.

— Я присмотрю за ним, сэр, — со всей серьезностью заявил он.

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, взъерошив одной рукой волосы сына.

— Знаю, ты сделаешь все как надо, сынок, — через мгновение сказал он. — Я знаю.

На секунду Стайлз почувствовал себя так, будто бы только что получил от отца благословение на брак.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал шериф, в этот раз уже обратившись к нему.

— Конечно, — кашлянув, снова согласился он и добавил: — С моими котятами познакомишься.

Стилински-старший изогнул бровь.

— Котятами? Во множественном числе? — переспросил он. — Когда это произошло? Нет, молчи, не хочу знать. Просто… береги себя.

К счастью, сразу же после этих слов он ушел.

— Тебе нужно попить, — Дерек кивком указал на стаканы. — Иначе наступит обезвоживание, — голос у него был настолько усталым, что казалось, будто бы это он не так давно ползал по полу горящего здания. Видимо, после того, как Стайлз увидел его у колледжа, он успел стереть след сажи.

Стайлз пожал плечами и умудрился опустошить почти целую кружку, прежде чем его скрутило в новом приступе кашля.

— Я в норме, — осипшим голосом произнес он, вновь обретя способность дышать. Врачи сказали, через какое-то время это пройдет.

Полицейский поднялся, прошелся по комнате вокруг стола, завис ненадолго, словно не знал, что стоит делать.

— Ты мог умереть, — тихо сказал он, сжав руки в кулаки. Стайлз поднял глаза и проследил его взгляд в сторону своей руки. Или, может, чужое внимание привлек обожженный край рукава.

Молчание затянулось почти на минуту. Он не знал, что ответить на это. Да, он был близок к смерти, но ведь обошлось.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Посиди тут. Я принесу еще воды, — с этими словами он забрал почти пустой стакан.

В участке царила мертвая тишина. Разумеется, кто-то остался на месте дежурного, но большая часть полицейских наверняка работала на месте преступления и разбиралась с сотрудниками пожарного департамента. К тому же позднее время.

Стайлз потер руку. Зола посыпалась на стол. Миссис МакКолл одолжила кое-что из старой одежды Скотта, потому что его вещи изъяли в качестве улик. На волосах, пахнущих дымом, осталось много пепла.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Стайлз. Он обошел стол в поисках салфеток. Может, у Дерека где-нибудь найдется упаковка?

Он наугад выдвинул один ящик, но тот оказался забит в основном всякими блокнотами, ручками, ножницами и различными обезболивающими средствами. Другой выглядел куда более многообещающе, и он отодвинул в сторону стопку бумаги для принтера.

Под ней лежала копия первой книги Стайлза.

Обложка выглядела потрепанной, немного порвалась по краям, уголки загнулись, корешок неоднократно ломался. Судя по всему, ее перечитывали огромное количество раз. Но почему тогда Дерек ничего не говорил?

Стайлз поднял ее, она открылась на не самой захватывающей сцене — в ней персонаж, детектив из космоса, впервые встретился с капитаном корабля. В романе были куда более интригующие и интересные моменты, которые могли бы произвести впечатление на Дерека. Это странно.

— О, черт, — донесся позади голос Хейла. Стайлз, обернувшись, посмотрел на него и заметил, как покраснели мочки его ушей. В руках он сжимал полный воды стакан.

— Ты любишь мою книгу! — выпалил Стилински, прижав рукопись к груди. — Причем очень сильно!

Дерек, все еще смущенный, криво ухмыльнулся.

— Она одна из моих любимых, — спокойно признался он. — Я просто… не хотел стать для тебя еще одним чокнутым фанатом.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил Стайлз. — Чувак, я думал, тебе такое не нравится. Типа, судя по твоему виду, ты читаешь только депрессивные произведения из рекомендованного списка книжного клуба Опры или, не знаю, нон-фикшн, — ему пришлось остановиться, откашляться, перевести сбившееся дыхание. Сама мысль не укладывалась в голове. Дереку нравились его книги! Его странные детективные романы о космическом сыщике! — Ты у нас тайный фанат научной фантастики?

— Это не такая уж большая тайна, — полицейский пожал плечами и, наверное, только тогда осознал, что все еще держал в руке кружку с водой. — Держи, тебе нужно побольше пить.

К тому моменту, когда он прикончил чашку, Дерек смахнул со стола золу, достал упаковку бумажных платочков и заново наполнил стакан.

— Извини за это.

Он выглядел так, словно хотел что-то ответить, но Стайлз закашлялся, а когда его отпустило, взял салфетку и громко высморкался.

— Фу, какая грязь, — произнес он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. Салфетка вся почернела от сажи.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Посиди, а я разберусь со всем этим так быстро, как только смогу, чтобы поскорее отвезти тебя домой.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайл, заняв стул для посетителей. — Сейчас мне нужно только принять горячий душ и вернуться в любимую постель.

— Могу себе представить, — согласился Дерек, и у него снова порозовели кончики ушей.

Интересно.

***

Дерек действительно сделал все от него зависящее и принял заявление так быстро, как только возможно, а после подбросил Стайлза до дома на патрульной машине.

— Кто-нибудь из нас пригонит джип, когда появится возможность, — сказал он, свернув на подъездную дорожку.

— Ты хотел сказать через день или два, когда отец безбоязненно разрешит мне покидать собственный дом, — поправил Стилински.

Полицейский заглушил двигатель и серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Мы все волнуемся за тебя, Стайлз. Сегодня кто-то пытался _убить_ тебя.

— Я знаю, но вряд ли он постарается сделать это снова, если я прогуляюсь до библиотеки. Я даже никого не видел.

Он вынул ключи из замка зажигания и вышел из машины. Видимо, решил проводить Стайлза прямо до двери.

— Этого не знает ни нападавший, ни мы. Ты мог что-то увидеть, но не осознать этого, — продолжил он, пока Стайлз безуспешно пытался отыскать ключи от дома, позабыв о том, что в старой худи Скотта не было карманов.

— Вот блин, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — наверное, я оставил ключи в своей одежде.

Он настолько вымотался, что у него совершенно вылетел из головы тот момент, когда он сдавал одежду в больнице.

— Я все забрал, — сказал Хейл, достав его ключи и бумажник.

Стайлз привалился спиной к стене, позволяя ему самому открыть дверь, первым войти и осмотреться. Сначала он думал, это потому что Дерек прежде никогда не был у него в гостях, но…

— Ты сейчас проверяешь наличие потенциальных угроз? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет? — ответил Дерек, хотя прозвучало больше похоже на вопрос. Стайлз мог бы подшутить над ним, однако тогда из глубины дома донесся странный звук, будто бы что-то упало, и они, повернув головы в том направлении, оба застыли. — Держись позади, — тихо бросил Хейл, большим пальцем расстегнув верхнюю пряжку кобуры на бедре, чтобы в случае чего свободно выхватить оружие. Он опустил ладонь на рукоять пистолета, медленно и осторожно передвигаясь в темноте.

В очередной раз со стороны рабочего кабинета донесся непонятный шум, и Стайлз вспомнил, прежде чем полицейский зашел за угол.

— Постой… — начал было он, но тот повернулся, сначала отточенным движением выхватив табельное оружие и выставив его перед собой. Там оказались котята, борющиеся с картонной коробкой, которую Стайлз специально оставил для них. — Кажется, это просто мои друзья.

Дерек облегченно вздохнул, вернул пистолет в кобуру и опустился на колени. Напряжение как рукой сняло.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал он, когда Стилински включил свет. — Вы меня напугали.

Оба малыша проигнорировали его заявление, предпочитая точить зубы о коробку и мотая хвостами из стороны в сторону с четким намерением наброситься на нее. Стайлз сел рядом, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек взял одной рукой Катма Туи, пальцем погладил ее по лбу, а затем почесал животик. Она и так была маленькой, а по сравнению с его длинными пальцами и большими ладонями казалась совсем крошечной.

Декс-Старр в попытке привлечь к себе внимание, начал прыгать перед хозяином, мяукая и тоже выпрашивая немного ласки. Как только Стайлз мог отказать? Он подхватил кота, потерся щекой о его мордашку, прежде чем принялся баюкать на сгибе локтя.

Их с Дереком колени соприкасались. Он, утомленный, сгорбился, радуясь при мысли о том, что наконец-то попал домой.

— Эй, — мягко позвал гость, несильно толкнув его. Стайлз даже не понял, в какой момент закрыл глаза и привалился к нему. — Тебе бы принять душ. Я могу ненадолго задержаться.

Надавив пальцами свободной руки на веки, Стайлз несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от остатков подступившего сна, передал Декс-Старр Дереку и поднялся на ноги.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и, сбросив толстовку по пути в ванную, рассеянно добавил: — Чувствуй себя как дома.

***

Принять душ было _прекрасной_ идеей. Стайлз тер кожу с такой силой, что она приобрела ярко-красный оттенок, он помыл тело и волосы три раза, пока вода из мутно-серого цвета не стала чистой. Затем насухо вытерся полотенцем, прежде чем вспомнил, что единственной одеждой, которую он взял с собой, была старая худи Скотта. Он поднял кофту и принюхался. Ткань пропахла дымом, поэтому и ее, и штаны он закинул в корзину для грязного белья. Их придется постирать, может, даже больше одного раза, чтобы избавиться от вони.

А поможет ли сухая чистка избавиться от запаха? Это странно? Позже ему обязательно нужно будет задать этот вопрос «Гуглу», наверное, вещи проще будет выбросить.

Над этим он размышлял, когда, обернув вокруг бедер полотенце и завязав его так туго, как только мог, направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться, где стал свидетелем странной картины: Дерек, стоявший на полу на коленях, наполовину забрался под его кровать и шарил там рукой.

Стайлз икнул. Еще бы, тело Дерека, соотношение окружности талии к ширине плеч кого угодно заставит зависнуть ненадолго. Ну серьезно.

— Ой!

Дерек ударился головой, однако все-таки выбрался, поднялся на ноги. Он испачкался в пыли и, помедлив, приоткрыл рот, собираясь уже что-то сказать, пробежался взглядом по телу юноши от самых пальцев до макушки. Стайлзу показалось на секунду это похожим на физическое прикосновение.

— Извини, — произнес гость, при этом он ничуть не выглядел _виноватым_ , к тому же не сводил взгляда с его ключиц.

— Чем ты занимался под моей кроватью? — спросил Стилински, запнувшись на второй части предложения, и подхватил край полотенца в том месте, где оно начало сползать.

Дерек дернул плечом.

— Катма Туи убежала туда и хотела забраться под пружинный матрас, а я пытался ее достать.

И, будто бы уже догадавшись, что речь шла именно о ней, кошечка показалась из-под кровати, направившись прямиком к хозяину с мяуканьем. Дерек схватил ее раньше, чем она успела отбежать достаточно далеко, развернул к себе.

За что и был вознагражден царапиной на щеке. Он дунул на котенка, и тот вскинул голову,  
извиваясь в попытке отстраниться, а после смог убежать.

— Ты как, нормально? — спросил Стайлз, подойдя ближе. Царапина покраснела, и на ней выступили первые капельки крови.

Дерек мягко усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, я заслужил это. Прервал ее, когда она пыталась поздороваться по-своему.

—  _Ты_ спас их, — возразил Стилински. — Нужно помазать «Полиспарином», — через секунду произнес он и, вспомнив, что до сих пор оставался только в одном полотенце, добавил: — Но сначала подожди минутку и позволь мне, э-э, надеть шорты, что ли.

— А… Да, точно, — сказал Дерек, выпрямившись. — Я, это, я пойду, чтобы ты мог переодеться, — с этими словами он быстро покинул комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, и Стайлз, практически голый, остался стоять один посреди комнаты.

***

— У меня есть пластыри только с Чудо-Женщиной и Бэтменом, — сказал Стайлз, когда закончил обрабатывать антисептической мазью щеку гостя. — Какой хочешь?

Тот нахмурился и посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— С Чудо-Женщиной.

— О, как предсказуемо, — саркастично проговорил Стайлз, закатив глаза. — Мне стоило догадаться, полагаю? — спросил он, достав пластырь из упаковки.

— У Чудо-Женщины есть лассо Истины и настоящая сила. Бэтмен же просто линчеватель, — возразил Дерек.

Юноша задохнулся от негодования.

— Он величайший в мире детектив! Не зря ведь они называются «Детективными комиксами»! А теперь сиди спокойно, — добавил он и осторожно заклеил царапину пластырем, разгладив края. И если большим пальцем он случайно провел по изгибу скулы Дерека, чтобы на секунду или две задержаться в ямке под ухом, что ж. Кто станет его обвинять?

Для большего удобства он заставил Хейла сесть на стул в кухне — освещение там лучше, — и ему не составило труда, стоя между его широко разведенных ног, наклоняться поближе к лицу. Вблизи он смог заметить гетерохромную радужку, добавившую Дереку популярности во время сборов общества защиты животных, на которых он появлялся в качестве волонтера столько, сколько Стайлз помнил. Стайлз просто не в состоянии удержаться, когда дело доходит до милых животных, очаровательных мужчин и добрых дел, понятно? Он всеми силами готов поддерживать сообщество своих единомышленников или типа того.

— Все, я закончил, — сообщил он, отступив на шаг и зевнув.

— В таком случае иди спать, — произнес Дерек и поднялся. — Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, — за пластырь и все остальное.

Стилински, несмотря на усталость, проводил его до двери и терпеливо ждал, пока он обувался. Выпрямившись, напоследок напомнил:

— Не забудь потом закрыться на замок.

Юноша фыркнул.

— Серьезно, никто не будет пытаться убить меня в собственном доме, но, так и быть, я закрою дверь, если тебе от этого полегчает.

— Да, — с быстрым кивком согласился Дерек, затем открыл дверь, остановился у ступенек на крыльце и обернулся, будто бы в ожидании чего-то.

— Поаккуратнее на дороге, ты, чудак, — на прощание попросил Стайлз и, закрыв дверь, как и обещал, запер ее на два замка.

Позже он выглянул из окна, услышав тарахтение двигателя, и увидел, как полицейский автомобиль выехал на дорогу и вскоре исчез за поворотом.

***

Стайлз спал плохо. То и дело просыпался из-за приступов раздражающего кашля или забитого носа, громко сморкался, поэтому посчитал, что заслужил несколько лишних часов отдыха. Его подписчики в Твиттере и Инстаграме должны быть благодарны, что он не стал выкладывать фотографии кучи черных от сажи бумажных платочков.

Незадолго до обеда он занялся книгой, дописал последние важные моменты и отослал документ редактору, не забыв прикрепить несколько заметок касательно дальнейшего развития событий. Пусть знает, что он пишет, а не бездельничает.

Всем этим он заслужил сон со своими маленькими непоседами, поэтому перепугался до смерти, когда проснулся и увидел отца, стоявшего у кровати и склонившегося над ним.

Стайлз заорал от страха, Катма Туи и Декс-Старр всполошились, удивленно фыркнули и уже было приготовились к бою.

— Поднимайся и пойдем за стол, спящая красавица, — сказал шериф, проведя ладонью по его волосам. — Я привез обед.

— О господи, еда-а-а-а-а, — простонал юноша, сладко потянувшись. Он успокоил обоих котят ласковыми и нежными прикосновениями, пригладил вздыбившуюся шерстку и прихватил их с собой.

Катма Туи на время короткого путешествия предпочла вскарабкаться на плечо хозяина, в то время как Декс-Старр захотел остаться в безопасности у него на руках. Стайлз отпустил их сразу же, как только вошел на кухню, первым же делом сменил воду в их мисках и после этого занял стул.

— Чем меня порадуешь?

— Я купил бургеры у Ма, — ответил Джон и развернул два бумажных пакета со следами жирных пятен. — Подумал, мы оба заслужили их после вчерашнего.

— Ты мой любимый папа, я тебе когда-нибудь говорил об этом? — со всей серьезностью поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Я твой единственный папа, но комплимент принимаю, — сказал шериф. Он переложил гамбургеры на тарелку, одну из них придвинул к сыну. Оказалось, он купил и картошку в форме спиралек, которая, по мнению Стайлза, стоит на вершине пищевой пирамиды, однако вместо молочного коктейля подал ему полный стакан воды. — Мелисса посоветовала, — объяснил он. — Как можно больше жидкости и отдыха. Ты пробыл там слишком долго, чтобы обошлось без последствий.

Он взял другой стул, стоявший наискосок, и пододвинул его поближе. Некоторое время они ели в тишине, Стайлз поглядывал на Катма Туи и Декс-Старр, гонявшихся друг за другом и петлявших между ножками стульев, в последний момент убирая ноги, чтобы избежать столкновения с маленькими коготками. Декс-Старр спрятался за ножкой (хотя его было видно, выглядел он невероятно мило), и это напомнило ему о прошлой ночи, и он, не в состоянии ничего с собой поделать, рассмеялся.

— Что такого смешного? — спросил шериф.

Он рассказал ему о том, как вчера Дерек посчитал котят за убийц, и хихикал без остановки, однако взгляд Стилински-старшего оставался серьезным.

— Стайлз, — произнес он, стоило сыну закончить рассказ, — будь с ним помягче. Он вытащил тебя оттуда.

— Он сделал _что_? — переспросил юноша, не поверив своим ушам.

— Он тебе не сказал? — Стилински-старший хмыкнул. — Он позвонил мне, когда ехал к колледжу, вызвал пожарных и «скорую», прежде чем мы узнали, что здание загорелось. Он сам забрался туда и вынес тебя.

Стайлз не знал, что ответить на это. Он опустил взгляд на недоеденный бургер и картошку фри, неожиданно потеряв всякий аппетит. Вот почему у Дерека на лице остался след сажи. И вот почему он был так серьезен, проверяя дом и прося закрыться на замок. Стайлз обязан ему жизнью.

— О господи, — тихо произнес он.

— Вот именно, — согласился шериф. — Поэтому дай нам и Дереку немного времени, хорошо? Отец не должен видеть, как кто-то выносит на руках его единственного сына из огня.

— Хорошо, — прошептал в ответ Стайлз.

***

Им обоим понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и расслабиться после непростого разговора. Вообще-то они успели к тому моменту покончить с едой, и шериф рассказал сыну о последних продвижениях в деле.

— Мы, конечно же, допросили Харриса после убийства, потому что оно произошло в его классе, и я не думаю, что он достаточно глуп, чтобы плевать в колодец, из которого пьет. Однако после вчерашнего инцидента из ФБР пришло досье, которое собрал на него агент МакКолл.

— Я знал!

— Придержи лошадей, — сухо сказал он. — В них не содержалось ничего важного, хотя у него есть ученая степень по химии и привлечение за несколько мелких пожаров.

Для Стайлза этого было более чем достаточно.

— Ты задержал его? — спросил он.

Шериф вздохнул, запустил пятерню в волосы и немного растрепал их.

— Я хотел, но мы не смогли найти его. Похоже, он в бегах.

И, блин, верь Харрису после этого, когда он скрылся сразу же, стоило полиции начать его разыскивать.

— Вот урод, — пробормотал Стайлз, сгорбившись на стуле.

— Мы точно не знаем, действительно ли он это сделал. Он всего лишь подозреваемый.

— Подозреваемый, который меня всегда ненавидел и обожал устраивать маленькие пожары. Да это практически доказательство.

— Для тебя, может быть, да, но нам, служителям закона, требуется что-то более существенное, что-то вроде неопровержимого доказательства или, может, даже чистосердечного признания, — закатив глаза, произнес мужчина. — Я пошлю кого-нибудь из ребят приглядывать за твоим домом до тех пор, пока мы не найдем его и выясним все.

— Па-а-п, — протянул Стайлз. — Ты серьезно сейчас? Я взрослый. Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Так мне будет спокойнее. К тому же, если Харрис действительно виновен и предпримет еще одну попытку, мы поймаем его с поличным.

— Ладно, но знай, что мне это не нравится, — сказал он, надув губы.

— Да, но тебе придется мириться с этим, ребенок. Это для твоего же блага.

***

Через три дня домашнего ареста Стайлз в самом деле начал сходить с ума. У него не было машины, он не мог покинуть дом без подручного сопровождающего, даже загрузка новых фотографий котят в Инстаграм и писательство перестали быть такими привлекательными, хотя редактор рыдал от счастья.

— Мне так ску-у-учно, — простонал он, обращаясь к пушистикам, когда плюхнулся на диван.

Они, эти маленькие негодники, проигнорировали его. Поэтому он решил пожаловаться Эллисон.

**Я умираю от скуки.**

На что она ответила:

_Хорошо, потому что мы скоро подвезем твой джип. Тебе лучше надеть штаны, Стайлз._

Всего один раз он открыл дверь в боксерах. _Один_ , мать его, раз.

***

Эллисон и Пэрриш действительно доставили джип, и Стайлз почувствовал себя опьяненным внезапной свободой. Теперь он мог поехать куда угодно!

Или бесцельно кататься по городским улочкам.

В будний день все знакомые были заняты на работе. А ему так хотелось _сделать_ что-нибудь, но он не знал, что именно. Вот почему он завернул на стоянку перед общественным колледжем.

Черные разводы поднимались от дверей и каждого окна к крыше, едкий запах, который он помнил, такой тяжелый и противный, все еще витал в воздухе. И все же Стайлз вылез из джипа, пересек почти половину парковки, прежде чем остановился. Он просто пялился на здание. Пусть с момента пожара прошло уже несколько дней, при мыслях о нем у него по спине бегали мурашки. Теперь, когда он стоял рядом с этим местом, вдруг все опасения сделались реальными: кто-то пытался убить его. Типа, знаете, _по-настоящему_.

— Тут не осталось никаких улик, ты сам знаешь, — произнесла стоявшая позади Лора. Стайлз подпрыгнул от испуга, схватился за сердце и обернулся.

— Да ты меня чуть в могилу не свела! — воскликнул он, но девушка только пожала плечами, выглядела она как всегда собранно и профессионально. Стайлз не позаботился об одежде — натянул первые чистые шмотки, попавшиеся под руку, и рядом с ней, наверное, выглядел хуже бродяги. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Она посмотрела на здание у него за спиной.

— Возвращалась в офис после встречи и увидела тебя. Хотела убедиться, что ты не собирался делать ничего глупого.

— Ничего глупее, чем вернуться сюда при первой же возможности, это ты хотела сказать?

Взгляд, которым она одарила Стайлза, показался ему чересчур колючим.

— Не забывай, что Харриса не арестовали, он все еще на свободе и не упустит возможность закончить свою работу. Ты удивишься, если узнаешь, сколько убийц возвращаются на места преступления.

— Вряд ли, — не согласился Стайлз, — учитывая, что там меня и шарахнули по голове.

Лора хмыкнула.

— Вот именно, — уступила она. — Если серьезно, я удивлена, что Дерек и шериф позволяют тебе свободно разгуливать по городу. Почему ты приехал сюда?

— Кое-что не дает мне покоя. Для чего Харрису убивать агента МакКолла в своем классе? Я хочу сказать, да, он придурок, но даже для него это слишком тупо.

— Двойной блеф? — предположила девушка, однако в ее голосе не чувствовалось уверенности. — Если не Харрис, то кто еще мог это сделать, по-твоему?

— Не знаю. Может быть, тот, кто хотел подставить его? Он со всеми ведет себя как настоящая мразь. В списке подозреваемых все, у кого он преподавал химию.

— Да, смешного мало, — вздохнула Лора. заметив непонимающий взгляд, она объяснила: — Он и у нас с Дереком вел, когда мы учились в школе. Тогда он тоже был так себе.

Порой так легко позабыть о том, что Лора и Дерек лишь на несколько лет старше. Дерек был одним из тех ребят, у которых борода начинала расти сразу же после периода полового созревания, а Лора всегда была такой крутой и собранной. Иногда Стайлз все еще ощущал себя двенадцатилетним, несмотря на то, что он уже окончил школу, имел свой собственный дом и многое другое. У него до сих пор каждую неделю заканчиваются чистые носки, и он забывает поесть что-нибудь, кроме хлопьев.

— Иди домой, Стайлз, — сказала она через минуту. — Тут не осталось ничего полезного для тебя.

Возможно, она права.

***

По пути домой он заехал в аптеку, потому что та черная дрянь, остававшаяся на салфетках после каждого сморкания, начинала беспокоить. К тому же ему нужна была туалетная бумага.

Пережив очередной приступ кашля, он, стоя перед стеллажом и сравнивая различные назальные спреи, не надеялся столкнуться с тетей Эллисон. Это было последнее место, где бы он пожелал с ней встретиться. Она держала в руках корзинку с упаковками тампонов, баночками вазелина, чипсами и картонную коробку с яйцами. Странный набор, но Стайлз не собирался судить ее, потому что сам планировал провести довольно веселенький вечер, брызгая в нос морской водой.

— Неужели это Стайлз? — спросила она, заправив за ухо идеально закрученный светлый локон. В этом гены Арджентов сильны — в столь самоуверенной позе она смотрелась просто невероятно с длинными волосами, с этим равнодушным выражением на лице. Она всем своим видом показывала, что могла с легкостью победить его в схватке одной рукой и нисколько не сомневалась в этом. А еще она насквозь _пропахла_ сигаретным дымом.

— Да, это я, — ответил он, стараясь придать голосу более обыденный тон. — А вы тетя Эллисон, верно?

— Зови меня Кейт, — сказала она, почти промурлыкала, подойдя ближе и тем самым вторгнувшись в его личное пространство. Вблизи запах оказался еще хуже. — Слышала, ты у нас многого добился.

— Ну-у, — протянул Стайлз. Нет однозначно хорошего ответа на подобный вопрос.

Кейт рассмеялась. Чистый чарующий звук поразил его, как и ожидалось.

— Милый, успешный _и к тому же_ скромный? Поверить не могу, что кто-то пытался убить тебя, — с ухмылкой на губах произнесла она.

— Оказался не в том месте не в то время.

Юноша сглотнул. С этой женщиной определенно что-то не так. Эллисон точно преуменьшила, когда говорила о своих пугающих родственниках.

— Я увидел открытую дверь и решил проверить.

— И это все? — обиженно переспросила Кейт, даже _губы надула_. — Я вроде бы слышала, ты вел себя как детектив.

Он выдавил широкую фальшивую улыбку.

— О, только тогда, когда дело касается моих романов! — он начал бормотать что-то о голографических моделях, о столкновениях инопланетных культур, — в общем, о том, о чем мечтают поболтать истинные ботаники. Это помогло отбить у Кейт всякий интерес к разговору.

— Очень интересно, — произнесла она тоном, подразумевающим совершенно противоположное, и переступила с ноги на ногу, — но мне нужно идти. Была рада наконец-то встретиться с тобой, — добавила она, прежде чем, не став дожидаться ответа, ушла в другой отдел.

Сердце у Стайлза зашлось как ненормальное, и он не знал, что послужило причиной.

Он сделал выбор в пользу самого дорогого средства и поспешил убраться из аптеки как можно скорее.

***

Он сразу же написал Эллисон, как только приехал домой.

**К твоему сведению. Твоя тетушка, покупающая тампоны, пугает до чертиков. Я так вам сочувствую, ребята, вам ведь с ней сегодня придется ужинать.**

_Извини. Раньше она была менее жуткой._

С родственниками Эллисон всегда творилось что-то не то, когда бы они ни пребывали в городе, будто бы у половины ее семьи имелась в генетическом коде бомба с часовым механизмом. Эллисон, очевидно, совершенно нормальная, и папаша у нее, хоть порой и нагоняет страх, в целом тоже ничего. Мама иногда пугает, но все это во благо Бикон Хиллз, она вела себя как эдакий блюститель порядка, безжалостно борющийся с коррупцией и достаточно повышающий налоги для оплаты общественных услуг более высокого качества. Но ее тетя? Дедушка? Ее дяди и кузины?

Каждый из них подходит на роль пациента лечебницы Аркхэм.

***

Следующие несколько дней он посвятил себя работе: засиживался допоздна перед компьютером, на утро, немытый и растрепанный, едва поднимался с кровати и вновь усаживался за стол. На это время он совершенно позабыл о внешнем мире, зато умудрился написать несколько частей третьей книги.

И естественно, что он, поглощенный писательством, не ожидал появления отца и Дерека, когда пошел на кухню, чтобы выпить что-нибудь.

— Господи, ребенок, я уж думал, с тобой снова что-то случилось, — сказал шериф, потирая переносицу. — Почему ты не берешь телефон?

— Что? — переспросил Сталз. — О чем ты? Я писал все время, — ответил он и махнул рукой в сторону спальни.

— Он звонил тебе все утро, — ответил Дерек. Стайлз запоздало осознал, что на нем только старая и помятая футболка да боксеры, а вспомнить, когда в последний раз принимал душ или чистил зубы, вовсе не сумел.

— Ох-х-х, — выдохнул он. — Погоди.

Он метнулся в комнату, где обнаружил сдохший телефон, который положил с зарядкой _около_ розетки, но, видимо, забыл включить.

— Так он разрядился, — бросил он через плечо, подключив мобильный.

— Да мы уже поняли. Почему бы тебе не привести себя в порядок, чтобы мы могли поговорить?

***

Стайлз по-быстрому принял душ, пока стоял под струями горячей воды, успел почистить зубы, смог среди вороха одежды отыскать чистые джинсы, которые редко надевал, потому что они были ужасно узкими — идея Лидии, — и старую серую футболку. Он не стал даже заморачиваться с носками, только получше вытер волосы полотенцем и вернулся в кухню.

Дерек как раз закончил разливать кофе, что было очень кстати, потому что теперь, взявшись за книгу, Стайлз сбил режим сна и постоянно ходил уставший. Это вроде как его состояние по умолчанию, когда он за рулем.

Он подошел к холодильнику, достал бутылку молока (все еще свежего!) и сахар из шкафчика, а потом занял стул рядом с отцом. Дерек поставил на стол кружки и сел по другую сторону от него.

— Харрис мертв, — без каких-либо вводных сообщил он, едва юноша пригубил напиток. Тот так и завис с чашкой у открытого рта.

— Что? — глупо переспросил он.

— Сгорел заживо в своем доме, — объяснил шериф. — Вероятно. В пожарном департаменте все заявляют, что это случайность, но, учитывая наши обстоятельства…

— Ты привлек независимого эксперта со стороны, так? — догадался Стайлз и поставил кружку на стол. — Это просто… — он помолчал. У него не было доказательств невиновности Харриса, разве что только неприятное ощущение сосания под ложечкой.

— Лора рассказала мне о твоей теории, — вставил Дерек. — Мы начали работать примерно в том же направлении, поэтому сразу же начали проверять наличие у него алиби на момент совершения других пожаров в штате.

— Выяснилось, что он все время провел в городе, — продолжил за него Стилински-старший. — Он никак не мог заставить полыхать половину Западного побережья. А так как никто не знает, что мы разглядели связь между этими случаями, необходимо вести себя так, будто бы дело закрыто. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что на самом деле это не так.

—  _Еще бы_ , — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Но все равно спасибо. Так что теперь? Слежка? Работа под прикрытием?

Дерек улыбнулся и попытался не выдать своего веселья, однако этого у него не вышло. Шериф же не выглядел столь впечатленным.

— Просто будь собой и веди себя нормально, — попросил он, — или хотя бы относительно нормально. Если нам повезет, настоящий поджигатель захочет совершить что-нибудь дерзкое, чтобы заявить о себе.

— О, круто, теперь убийцам можно спокойно разгуливать по городу, — с ядовитыми нотками сарказма с голосе проговорил Стайлз.

— Нам не остается ничего другого, пока мы не разберемся и сможем найти доказательства, указывающие на истинного преступника, — ответил Джон и поставил перед собой наполовину полную кружку. — Именно поэтому сейчас, когда мы уедем, ты будешь вести себя так, будто бы тебе ничего больше не угрожает, и, если кто-нибудь спросит, ответишь, что рад, что все наконец-то закончилось.

— Запросто, — согласился Стайлз, шутливо отсалютовав. — Ты меня знаешь.

— Знаю, что ты не мастер разыгрывать драмы. Просто… сделай все возможное и постарайся держаться подальше от проблем, договорились?

— Ага, — ответил он, хотя Дерек посмотрел на него так, будто бы почуял ложь в его словах.

И шериф, наверное, тоже, потому что следом произнес:

— Отлично, в таком случае вы с Дереком сегодня можете прийти к нам с Мелиссой на ужин.

***

Стайлз, проводив гостей, сначала отдохнул, занялся стиркой, потом снова прилег. Проснулся он голодным и полностью готовым к семейному ужину.

Когда он подъехал к родительскому дому, на подъездной дорожке стоял полицейский автомобиль, а неподалеку были припаркованы еще две машины: одна принадлежала Эллисон и Скотту, а вторая — Дереку. Стайлз решил оставить джип на противоположной стороне улицы и вскоре вошел в дом.

— Эй, вы весь район пригласили, что ли? — поинтересовался он, стащил обувь в коридоре, услышал доносившиеся из кухни голоса и смех и направился туда.

— Привет, ну наконец-то ты пришел! — воскликнул Скотт, появившись из-за плеча подруги. Он как обычно обнимал ее. Они всегда держались вместе, точно приклеенные, но это выглядело мило. — Что это на тебе?

Эллисон ткнула его локтем под ребра и с улыбкой сказала:

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Стайлз. Это те самые джинсы, которые купила Лидия?

— Да.

Стайлз, немного смутившись, покрутился, позволяя получше рассмотреть себя со всех ракурсов.

— У меня сегодня великая стирка. И вскоре мне придется их расстегнуть.

У него за спиной Дерек зашелся в приступе кашля, махнул Мелиссе рукой и поставил стакан.

— Со мной все хорошо, — заверил он. — Я просто подавился. Попало не в то горло.

Миссис МакКолл эти слова, кажется, не обманули, однако она предпочла не реагировать на них.

— Давайте поскорее накрывайте на стол, пока Джон в очередной раз что-нибудь не сжег.

— Это было всего один раз! — запротестовал шериф, только Стайлз, как и все остальные, хорошо знал, что, если отвлечь его, ужин придется заказывать на дом.

К счастью, в тот момент почти все было готово, потому что, стоило им расставить тарелки и каждому взять столовые приборы, Джон начал заставлять стол различными вкусностями, вынося по одному блюду за раз. Вскоре все свободное пространство оказалось заставлено мисками с запеченной с сыром цветной капустой и салатами и большой тарелкой ароматных куриных бедрышек. Пахло _волшебно_.

Первые несколько минут за столом царил кавардак, все передавали друг другу тарелки, чтобы сначала каждый мог себе положить всего по чуть-чуть, а потом находили для них свободные места. После приступили к еде.

— М-м, господи, пап, — промычал Стайлз, — это _восхитительно_.

— Ну, никогда не поздно научиться готовить, сын. Хотя бы для себя.

— Я умею! — протестующе воскликнул он. — Я постоянно это делаю!

Мелисса улыбнулась и сказала:

— Еда быстрого приготовления и из кафе не считается.

— И я все еще умею готовить, — насупившись, пробормотал Стайлз.

— Да, ты один раз сделал тако, — Скотт вступился за него. Вот так должен поступать настоящий друг.

Эллисон нахмурилась.

— Это те, которые были в пакете из-под чипсов?

— Да? Тако с собой. Никаких тарелок, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Чувак, — позвал он и ткнул друга локтем в попытке привлечь его внимание. — У меня новая идея: представь эти тако с _ранчем_.

— Стайлз, — со всей серьезностью произнес МакКолл, — если бы я уже не нашел любовь всей своей жизни…

— Вы можете встречаться время от времени, — любезно произнесла Эллисон. — Особенно за день до того, как соберетесь есть что-нибудь вроде этих тако. Да и на следующий тоже.

Ладно, окей, это было не так любезно.

— В любом случае, — встрял Стайлз, — вряд ли за этим столом присутствует кто-нибудь, кто может готовить так же круто, как мой папа.

— Я умею, — сказал Дерек.

Стайлз провернул голову в его сторону. Дерек сидел и ел все это время, не подавая никаких признаков своего присутствия. Если бы не эти случайные соприкосновения локтями (и, так и быть, его влюбленность в Дерека, которую, наверное, видно с другого конца Галлактики), он бы вообще позабыл о присутствии Хейла.

— Чего? — переспросил он.

— Я умею готовить, — повторил Дерек.

— Это правда, — подтвердил шериф, — тебе стоит как-нибудь прийти в участок и попробовать то, что он берет с собой.

— Ты? _Готовить_? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Стайлз. Дерек опустил взгляд в свою тарелку.

— Что-нибудь простое, — застенчиво ответил он.

— Ему многое удается, — поправила Мелисса.

Дерек положил приборы на салфетку и посмотрел на юношу.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я тебе это продемонстрировал? После ужина договоримся, когда лучше встретиться.

Стайлз _точно_ не ожидал ничего подобного.

— Я «за»!

— Не размахивай руками за столом, — мягко напомнил ему отец, но он не испытал смущения, потому что Дерек собирался что-нибудь приготовить для него, и это обещало быть _невероятным_.

***

После ужина, когда они вместе убрали со стола и загрузили посудомоечную машину, Стайлз отпросился в туалет, намереваясь на самом деле заглянуть в кабинет отца. Отчет о пожаре в доме Харриса лежал открытым прямо на середине стола. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

Он сохранил в телефоне несколько сделанных фотографий — боже, благослови создателей «Evernote» — и решил, что пора бы присоединиться ко всем в гостиной для вечернего кофе, прежде чем кто-нибудь успеет понять, что на самом деле было у него на уме.

***

Новый документ привлеченного со стороны специалиста немного отличался от предыдущих, написанных государственными служащими, однако во многом повторял записи другого эксперта. Вот о чем в нем говорилось:

«Возгорание началось в мусорной корзине в ванной комнате на первом этаже, в которой были обнаружены следы следующих легковоспламеняющихся материалов: целлюлозного волокна (хлопка, вискозы), бумажной массы, петролатума, жареных закусок, этилового и изопропилового спирта — все относится к предметам домашнего обихода. Причиной возгорания, предположительно, послужила не затушенная должным образом сигарета.»

Вот оно. Харрис не курил. Сигаретный дым он считал отвратительным, и только в этом, наверное, совпадали их взгляды. Однажды Стайлз даже видел, как химик послал кого-то из учеников переодеваться, потому что от него воняло за версту.

Подсказок больше не осталось, но ему нужно было что-то еще, если он собирался выяснить, кто виновен в смерти учителя.

Он начал искать в «Гугле» все перечисленные инспектором горючие материалы. Два вида спирта — как выяснилось, были самым обычным медицинским спиртом, что, в целом, очевидно. Судя по статье из «Википедии», под петролатумом подразумевался вазелин. А под хлопком могло иметься в виду что угодно: салфетки, бинты, бумажные кухонные полотенца, старые носки… Целлюлоза тоже была одним из самых обобщенных понятий, которое только можно использовать. Она содержится практически во всем, ее даже можно обнаружить в составе тертого сыра.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана, понаблюдал за играми Декс-Старр и Катма Туи. Они гонялись друг за другом, крутились вокруг журнального столика и пробегали под ним, сходились в коротком противостоянии и вновь разбегались в разные стороны.

— Я помню, что должен скоро свозить вас на осмотр, ребята, — сказал он котятам, хотя те даже понятия не имели, что могли означать его слова.

Они еще слишком малы для чего-то серьезного, если верить Скотту. Им от силы всего месяц ли около того. Ему просто не хотелось допустить случайной связи между малышами.

— О мой бог, — пораженно выдохнул он минуту спустя и тут же кинулся набирать номер Дерека.

***

— Поверь, ты будешь очень рад, что в школе на уроках биологии я прочел очень много литературы, посвященной менструациям, — вместо приветствия выпалил Стайлз, как только на другом конце сняли трубку.

— Стайлз, о чем ты? Сейчас два часа ночи, — простонал парень. — Я думал, это что-то срочное.

— Так и есть! — рьяно воскликнул Стилински.

Дерек все-таки оставил теплую постель, плюнув на все, и приехал к нему, непричесанный, в старых домашних штанах и простой майке под курткой, при этом выглядел он сонным и раздраженным.

— Я знаю, кто убил Харриса.

— Из-за месячных, — сухо и безо всякого интереса предположил Дерек.

— Именно, ты правильно понял, — подтвердил Стайлз. Он даже не стал обращать внимание на язвительность, прозвучавшую в чужих словах, потому что, знаете, вытянул человека из постели в середине ночи.

Полицейский устало повалился на диван без лишних слов.

— Хорошо, — произнес он. — Выкладывай.

И Стайлз рассказал ему о своей встрече с Кейт в аптеке, точно перечислив все ее покупки.

— Я ничто без своей _феноменальной_ наблюдательности, — сказал он, проигнорировав усмешку Хейла, и с гордостью закончил: — Вазелин, чипсы, яйца и тампоны.

Тот непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Да это все перечислено в отчете инспектора! Петролатум — это вазелин! А «Doritos» отлично подходят для растопки! Картонная упаковка для яиц сделана из бумажной массы! И тампоны…

— … обычно изготавливают из смеси хлопка и вискозы, — закончил за него Дерек, наконец-то поборов сон, выпрямившись и потерев глаза.

Стайлз от удивления замолчал почти на секунду.

— Понятное дело, что _я_ это знаю, но _тебе-то_ откуда известно?

— У меня три сестры, — рассеянно ответил Хейл и тут же перескочил на другую мысль: — Она делала покупки прямо у тебя на глазах. Не помнишь, она расплачивалась картой или наличными?

— Эм, на самом деле я от нее все время прятался, пока она не ушла, — признался юноша. — Потому что она меня до смерти пугает, а еще от нее воняло сигаретами. Знаешь, а ведь именно их она могла использовать, чтобы устроить пожар!

— Да, у меня тоже была такая мысль, — задумчиво произнес Дерек. — Так по какой причине ты мне об этом рассказываешь? Почему не своему отцу?

— Ну, я, наверное, пробрался в его кабинет и без разрешения сделал несколько фотографий отчета.

И Дерек, естественно, поступил самым ожидаемым способом: позвонил шерифу.

***

— Стайлз, — сказал Стилински-старший, проведя ладонями по лицу, — ты меня за идиота держишь? Я оставил записи на столе, потому что хотел тебе их показать. Я тебя вырастил. И я знаю, что ты не проводишь так много времени в туалете, — он со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла и пробормотал: — Я слишком стар для вызовов в столь поздний час.

— Правосудие не может ждать, — торжественно объявил Стайлз, ни его отца, ни Дерека фраза не убедила.

— До утра ничего не случится, — простонал шериф. — Я займу гостевую комнату.

Он поднялся и пошел в свободную спальню. Вообще-то раньше ею никто не пользовался, хотя там регулярно менялось постельное белье, но что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что отец не стал бы переживать из-за старых простыней.

— Э-э, у меня больше нет кроватей.

За исключением моей собственной, подумал он.

— Тебе на диване нормально будет?

Гость снял куртку, закинул ноги на диван и вытянулся во весь рост. Диван — длинный, удобный, как раз для отдыха (отчасти из-за этого Стайлз его и купил) — по размерам подошел идеально.

— Можешь дать мне что-нибудь укрыться?

— Да-да, одеяло, подушки — все есть, сейчас принесу. Не вставай, — протараторил Стайлз и сбегал в свою комнату за запасным комплектом. Его мама очень любила всякие пледы, поэтому в шкафу у него собралась их целая стопка. — Надеюсь, с ним ты не окоченеешь.

Он передал подушку полицейскому, развернул одеяло и накрыл им ноги Дерека.

— Если станет холодно или понадобится что-нибудь, то буди меня, не стесняйся.

Заспанный Дерек посмотрел на него немигающим взглядом.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он, натянул одеяло на плечи и отвернулся, ставя точку в разговоре.

— Ладно, — скорее для себя произнес Стилински. По пути в кровать он погасил весь свет в доме.

***

Стайлз проснулся из-за грохота, доносившегося с кухни — кто-то копался в ящике под плитой, а еще Декс-Старр то мяукал, то принимался жевать его волосы, не переставая громко мурлыкать.

— Да встаю я, встаю, — пробормотал он. Катма Туи сочла это чудесной возможностью устроиться у него на животе, надавив на полный мочевой пузырь. — Ох, я вас, конечно, люблю, но прекращайте делать это каждое утро, — пропыхтел он, взял кошечку на руки и опустил ее на пол.

Она и Декс-Старр проводили хозяина в ванную, не переставая сновать у него под ногами до тех пор, пока он не соизволил явиться на кухню, чтобы покормить любимцев.

Откровенно говоря, прошлой ночью у него не было достаточно времени по-настоящему оценить красоту рук Дерека в простой белой майке. От них в голове пробуждаются самые грязные мысли. Никто не должен обладать такими сильными мускулистыми руками или красивыми покатыми плечами и длинной шеей.

Дерек отыскал самую большую сковороду, которая только имелась в доме, задвинул ящик и поднялся с корточек.

— Утро. Ты не будешь против панкейков?

В этот день будто бы все мечты Стайлза воплотились в реальности.

— Я «за», — сглотнув, отозвался он. — Было бы супер.

Ему пришлось протиснуться мимо полицейского (не забывая держаться на достаточном расстоянии), чтобы взять еду для котят, отвлекся на секунду, пока насыпал нужное количество, прежде чем сменил воду в мисках.

Дерек к тому моменту нашел венчик с глубокой миской и занимался тестом, пока сковорода нагревалась.

— Хочешь что-нибудь добавить? — поинтересовался он.

— Шоколадные чипсы? — предложил Стайлз, когда приметил в ящике коробку.

— Думаю, получится вкусно, — согласился парень.

Вскоре он вылил немного теста на сковороду и посыпал расплывшийся кружок горсткой шоколадных чипсов. По мере приготовления тесто покрывалось пузырьками и начинало подниматься.

Стайлз привалился бедром к кухонной тумбе, молча наблюдая за действиями Дерека: как он приподнял панкейк, проверяя его готовность, и перевернул золотистой поверхностью вверх. Когда он выложил первый блинчик на тарелку, предусмотрительно поставленную рядом, он, такой домашний и близкий в лучах яркого утреннего солнца, улыбнулся Стайлзу.

— Говорил же, что смогу что-нибудь приготовить для тебя.

Стайлз никогда никому не признается, что в тот момент его сердце сбилось с привычного ритма, и ему стольких усилий стоило не приникнуть к манящему Дереку для поцелуя.

— Неужели я чувствую панкейки?

Это Стилински-старший появился на кухне.

***

Даже если у Стайлза язык не поворачивался назвать панкейки в полной мере демонстрацией кулинарных способностей, он не мог не признать, насколько они получились вкусными: мягкие, нежные, с идеальным количеством шоколадных чипсов. Стайлз будто бы познал Вселенское равновесие.

— Знаю, мы договорились делать вид, что дело закрыто, — обратился Хейл к шерифу, — но я считаю, что нам все-таки стоит одним глазом приглядывать за Кейт Арджент. Если она покупала все необходимые для поджога материалы на глазах у вашего сына, она явно ощущает свое превосходство перед полицией. Мы могли бы воспользоваться этим и застать ее врасплох.

— Хорошая идея, — признал мужчина. — Только делать это нужно тихо, — он замолчал, разглядывая свой завтрак, и Стайлз по выражению его лица догадался, что их ждало что-то интересное, поэтому тут же встрепенулся. — Может, вы вдвоем могли бы сегодня последить за домом Арджентов.

Он застыл, так и не успев донести до рта вилку с нанизанным на нее кусочком панкейка.

— Что? Ты отпускаешь меня на слежку?

— Обычное наблюдение, — сухо ответил шериф, — а ты наверняка решишь сделать все по-своему, поэтому, чтобы мне было спокойнее, за тобой присмотрит Дерек, пока я буду досматривать чудесные сны.

— Я позабочусь о нем, сэр, — кивнул Дерек. — Не спущу глаз с дома Арджентов и дам вам знать, если что-то случится.

— Ты хороший парень, — одобрительно произнес Стилински-Старший. — И готовишь отлично.

***

— Что. На. Тебе. Надето, — прямо спросил Дерек, когда заехал за Стайлзом перед началом задания.

— Одежда для слежки!

— Ты похож на французского вора.

Для справки: Стайлз _не_ выглядел как французский вор.

— Понимаю, ты придерживаешься мнения, что нужно одеваться во что-нибудь неприметное, более повседневное на случай, если кто-нибудь заглянет в машину, но Скотт однажды нашел меня в темноте, когда я прятался, из-за моей бледной кожи, поэтому я откопал в недрах своего ящика старую водолазку, — объяснил он.

— И шапку? — Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Я могу замерзнуть?

Ну да, каким-то образом он еще нашел черную бини. Да Дерек сам выглядел не лучше: походил на байкера, только _бриолина_ на волосах не хватало.

Полицейский глянул на него краем глаза и вздохнул.

— Ладно. Поехали.

Закинув рюкзак на одно плечо, Стайлз закрыл дом, прежде чем занял пассажирское сиденье в минивэне.

— У меня с собой кофе и сэндвичи, завалявшаяся колода карт и ноутбук, если придет вдохновение, — сказал он, когда автомобиль вырулил на главную дорогу.

— Ты что, собираешься сегодня писать? — с сомнением спросил Дерек.

Юноша пожал плечами.

— Ну, я вроде как сегодня весь день пишу? А вдруг у меня появится идея, а записать ее будет негде? Тогда все. Пуф. Она уйдет навсегда.

Собеседник хмыкнул. Он выключил фары, стоило им свернуть на улицу, на которой обосновалась Крис и Виктория Ардженты, предусмотрительно припарковались через несколько домов ниже по улице от жилища одного из сотрудников полиции.

— Я все хотел узнать, — заговорил Стайлз спустя минуту тишины. — Вы чем занимаетесь на слежках?

— Я не так часто бывал на них, — признался Дерек. Он отстегнул ремень и поудобнее устроился. — Думаю, нам просто нужно сидеть и ждать появления Кейт Арджент. Потом позвоним твоему отцу.

— И это все? — переспросил Стилински. — Звучит… очень скучно.

Дерек улыбнулся.

— А почему, ты думаешь, он уступил тебе свое место?

***

Прошло три часа. Стайлз выпил слишком много кофе, незаконно помочился в какие-то кусты и проиграл в «War» и «Go fish».

— Почему ты так хорош в картах? — простонал он.

— Не думаю, что «War» и «Go fish» считаются, — самокритично произнес Дерек и пожал плечами, — но во время отпуска мы часто играем в «джин-рамми». Ты еще должен быть благодарен, что играешь со мной, а не с Лорой: она беспощадна.

— Ха, не сомневаюсь. Она мне напоминает Лидию. А Лидия просто ужасна.

По странному стечению обстоятельств так вышло, что Бикон Хиллз стал приютом для большого количества невероятно привлекательных и одновременно пугающих личностей вроде Арджентов, тех же Хейлов, Денни и… Окей. Может быть, дело в воде.

Дерек выпрямился, повернулся и начал что-то искать на заднем сиденье среди пакетов с покупками из магазина.

— Чего ты? — спросил Стайлз.

— Хотел тебе отдать кое-что, — ответил Хейл. Через секунду он довольно хмыкнул и сел нормально. — На самом деле это для котят.

Он вручил Стайлзу горстку различных игрушек: маленькие войлочные мячики, набитые кошачьей мятой, пластиковые шарики с колокольчиками внутри, золотую рыбку с перьями, заменявшими хвост.

— Эй, пойми, ты не должен покупать для них что-то особенное, но спасибо, они выглядят здорово, — с улыбкой поблагодарил Стайлз и уложил подарки для любимцев в рюкзак. — Значит, ты у нас любитель кошачьих?

— Конечно, — согласился полицейский. — Кошки замечательны. Правда, я всегда хотел завести еще собаку, но с моим ненормированным рабочим графиком это было бы несправедливо по отношению к ней. А еще мой арендодатель не разрешает держать животных.

Стайлз ничего не мог с собой поделать: с его губ сорвался разочарованный стон.

— Тебе просто жизненно необходимо съехать оттуда! Я видел, как ты обращаешься с котятами, как разговариваешь с кинологами, ты всегда такой _счастливый_ , когда находишься рядом с животными. Тебе нужна квартира где-нибудь неподалеку от работы, где можно держать питомцев.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Может, ты прав. Я не собираюсь там всю жизнь провести, но пока что сойдет. Все меняется. Это холостяцкая квартира. Временная.

— Вынужден признаться, довольно милая, судя по тому, что я видел, — юноша предпочел уступить, не желая разжигать спор или обидеть своими словами. — Большие окна, забитые доверху книжные полки.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл лицо руками.

— Скажи, что ты не разглядывал книги, — пробормотал он.

— Что? А, ну, разве что чуть-чуть. А что такого? — у Стайлза проснулся куда больший интерес к этому секрету. — Неужели там было что-то, что ты хотел спрятать? Что-то, чего ты стесняешься? Ты читаешь только криминальные дамские детективы?

Проведя ладонями по лицу, Дерек равнодушно глянул на него.

— Ты сейчас смеешься надо мной? У меня три копии обеих твоих книг стоят там.

—  _Серьезно?_

И еще та, которая лежит в столе?

— Я… Ты их на «EBay» продаешь, что ли? Не думаю, что они так дорого стоят, чувак. Разве что с авторской подписью можно цену заломить, но я тебя не видел ни на одной встрече с фанатами, которые устраивались в городе.

Это и служило главным препятствием в мозгу Стайлза к дальнейшим рассуждениям, ведь Дерек никогда не появлялся ни на каких событиях, которые проводились в библиотеке или на главной улице. До недавнего времени он предполагал, что Дереку просто не нравятся его романы.

Тот покраснел аж до самых кончиков ушей.

— Я _правда_ люблю твои книги. Они мне очень сильно нравятся. Просто я не хотел показаться странным или, знаешь, заставлять тебя некомфортно себя чувствовать, поэтому уговаривал Лору пойти на встречу с фанатами и подписать одну книгу, но она только посмеялась надо мной и дала понять, что никуда не пойдет.

Господи, это так мило.

— А потом был благотворительный аукцион со сбором пожертвований для общества защиты животных, и там я приобрел подписанный комплект, — закончил полицейский. Румянец на его щеках был отчетливо виден даже в тусклом свете уличного фонаря.

— Это… это здорово, мужик.

Он с сомнением взглянул на Стилински.

— Правда! Многие приходят и подписывают книги на случай моей внезапной смерти, если я, к примеру, погибну в какой-нибудь страшной аварии, чтобы потом выручить немного денег. Но я нашел ту книгу в твоем столе, по ней видно, как много раз ее перечитывали. А когда ты признался, что они тебе нравятся, я понял, что это правда. По-моему, это невероятно.

Дерек всегда был таким умным и _славным_ парнем. Его мнение, многое значившее для Стайлза, зачастую отодвигало суждения посторонних на второй план.

Хейл собирался было что-то сказать, но не успел: зазвонил телефон.

— Это твой отец, — предупредил он перед тем, как ответил на звонок. — Сэр?

Через минуту разговора он сообщил, что они скоро подъедут, выругался и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

— В чем дело? — спросил Стайлз. За всю ночь дежурства они не заметили никаких следов движения около дома.

— Еще один пожар, у нас как минимум двое убитых, — хмуро сказал Дерек и завел двигатель.

***

Они едва выехали на главную улицу и без труда определили, в какую сторону следовать дальше. В восточной части города, неподалеку от новых многоквартирных домов и частных секторов, полыхало неестественно яркое зарево.

Окружной пожарный департамент в этом месяце действительно работал на полную. На месте происшествия стояли три машины, подъехавшие настолько близко, насколько было возможно, к остаткам красивого дома, построенного на рубеже веков и лишь недавно выставленного на продажу. Стайлз смотрел на беспощадно пожиравший его огонь, и пусть он любил свой маленький домик недалеко от родительского гнездышка, этот ему тоже казался привлекательным.

Теперь же веранда, опоясывающая переднюю часть дома, обуглилась и обгорела. Огонь вынужден был отступать под натиском воды, вырывавшейся из пожарных рукавов. Некогда изящные изгибы внешней отделки почернели и оказались полностью скрыты дымом. Окна выдавило — стекло просто не выдержало жары.

Это было ужасно.

— Стайлз, Дерек, идите сюда, — подозвал шериф.

Они пробрались через толпу пожарных, офицеров и спасателей к нему. Рядом стоял новенький блестящий пикап с укрытым брезентом кузовом.

— Он зарегистрирован на имя Кейт Арджент. Мы собираемся открыть его.

Помощник, Пэрриш, как раз разбирался с замком. Через минуту раздался характерный щелчок, свидетельствовавший о его удаче. Он залез в машину и открыл пассажирскую дверь.

— Я принесу «WD-40», чтобы мы могли заглянуть в кузов, сэр, — молодой полицейский указал на заднюю часть автомобиля.

— Спасибо, Пэрриш, — отозвался шериф, вручил Дереку пару перчаток и жестом указал ему на другую дверцу пикапа. — Ты пойдешь со мной собирать улики, как только пожарные убедятся, что это безопасно, а ты, Стайлз, достань из служебного автомобиля пакет для улик. Нам сейчас нужны любые свободные руки, которые можно привлечь к работе.

Несколько раз Стайлз уже помогал на таких местах преступления, точнее сказать, на похожих. Во время чрезвычайных ситуаций он был в основном мальчиком на побегушках, приносил и подавал нужные отцу вещи — одним словом, выполнял самые обычные поручения, с которыми любой мог справиться.

Он осмотрелся, казалось, будто бы добрая часть всех правоохранительных органов и работников скорой помощи выехали на место и были по горло заняты работой. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

***

Стайлз проснулся на пассажирском сиденье патрульной машины отца с наброшенной на него на манер одеяла курткой Дерека.

— Привет, ребенок, — обратился к нему уставший и порядком утомленный шериф. — Пэрриш отвезет тебя домой.

— Я могу помочь, — упорствовал Стайлз, потирая сонные глаза кулаком. — Я проснулся.

Мужчина вздохнул.

— Уверен? Тебе не стоит быть здесь.

— Все нормально, пап. Я хочу знать, что произошло, — он сел и правильно надел кожаную куртку. Отдать ее сможет сразу же, как только найдет хозяина, наверняка он где-нибудь поблизости.

— Хорошо, — поддался Стилински-старший. — Мы установили палатку, чтобы рассортировать найденные в машине и доме улики. Дитон уже забрал тела в морг.

— Тела? Вот так, во множественном числе? — переспросил Стайлз. Насколько он помнил, нашли только одного несчастного, сгоревшего на первом этаже.

— У нас двое погибших, — сказал отец, когда они подошли к палатке, расположенной на достаточном расстоянии от сгоревших остатков дома. — Мы почти уверены, что Кейт Арджент одна из них. Пока не понятно, кто второй. Кем он был.

Они зашли в палатку, внутри которой по углам стояли яркие лампы. Посередине расставили складные столы, на них в ряд выстроили прозрачные пластиковые пакеты с уликами. Пэрриш и Дерек разбирали их и рассортировывали найденные вещи по нескольким группам.

— Привет, Стайлз, — сказал Пэрриш с улыбкой. — Нужно подвезти?

— Нет, но спасибо. Я хотел помочь вам — заметив на себе взгляд Хейла, Стайлз спросил: — Ой, отдать тебе кожанку? — дернув плечами, он сбросил куртку.

— Не нужно, — поспешно ответил парень. — Просто… Можешь оставить. Ничего страшного.

Стайлз, наверное, на тот момент еще не до конца избавился от сонного морока, чтобы задуматься над его словами.

— Как скажешь, — медленно произнес он и снова набросил на плечи кожанку. — Дай знать, когда она тебе понадобится.

Дерек выглядел огорченным, а отец посмотрел на сына таким недовольным взглядом, будто бы тот вытворил что-то неприличное. Как бы там ни было, они провели на ногах больше времени, чем Стайлз. Наверное, просто валились от усталости.

— Большая часть наших находок — хлам, но в машине Кейт хранилось огнестрельное оружие и другие вещи, которые она могла использовать для поджогов. Сейчас нужно отобрать наиболее важные материалы среди всех улик, которые мы, вероятно, рассмотрим позже, — объяснил Пэрриш, видимо, пожалев Стайлза. — Просто бери пакет и начинай разбирать, потом посмотрим, что каждый из нас найдет.

— Конечно, — отсалютовав, ответил юноша.

Шериф изобразил кривоватую улыбку.

— В таком случае я оставлю вас, ребята. Мне нужно присутствовать с Дитоном на вскрытии. Ведите себя хорошо, — добавил он, посмотрев на сына.

— Я всегда хорошо себя веду, — возразил задетый Стайлз, хотя никто из присутствующих, кажется, не поверил ему.

***

Пэрриш не шутил. В арсенале Кейт Арджент имелось по крайней мере три винтовки, полный патронов чемоданчик и подозрительное количество крепких веревок. И это не считая остальных найденных вещей: канистры бензина, нескольких пластиковых баночек вазелина, тампонов, картонных упаковок из-под яиц, чипсов, большой упаковки спичек. Одним словом, _все_ , что только может понадобиться поджигателю. К тому моменту Стайлз провел множество исследований, с таким набором можно что угодно изготовить.

— Она, наверное, действительно возомнила себя неуязвимой, — сказал он, рассматривая получившуюся у него кучку предметов. — Кто в здравом уме станет хранить столько улик?

— Мы нашли их в кузове в ее запертом пикапе, — парировал Дерек. — Естественно, никто не видел этого и не мог попасть внутрь просто так. Она наверняка планировала устроить очередной пожар, а потом уехать.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — согласился Стайлз, но что-то все равно не сходилось. Они упустили какую-то деталь, и он не мог понять, какую именно.

Дерек положил на стол пакет с уликами.

— Ты, наверное, до сих пор в ужасе. Она пыталась тебя убить, потому что ты слишком близко подобрался к разгадке, но теперь все кончено. Она умерла.

— А кто вторая жертва? И для чего понадобилось сжигать _этот_ дом? — у Стилински накопилось множество вопросов без ответов. — Понимаешь, я изучил все ответы пожарных инспекторов. Она на протяжении нескольких лет совершала преступления и ни разу не прокололась. Она все делала аккуратно. Что тогда произошло здесь? Каким образом она попалась в собственную ловушку?

— Между ними могла произойти ссора или борьба, — вставил Пэрриш. — Мы не можем точно утверждать, пока не получим от Дитона результаты вскрытия, а на это потребуется какое-то время: из сгоревшего тела тяжело вытянуть какие-либо улики.

Стайлз нахмурился, рассматривая царивший в палатке хаос.

— Я понимаю, просто… Я что-то упустил. Тут что-то не сходится.

Дело в том, что вещей было очень _много_. Всего шесть доверху забитых пластиковых контейнеров.

— Для чего ей понадобилось так много вазелина? — озвучил он один из своих вопросов.

— Как «для чего»? — непонимающе переспросил Дерек. — Устроить пожар.

— Да, но этот дом пустовал. Как много вазелина понадобится в таком случае? Когда я ее видел перед смертью Харриса, она покупала материалы для поджога. Но для чего, если у нее были эти запасы?

— Хм… Верно, справедливое замечание, — уступил Хейл. — Хотя это еще ничего не значит. Если мы найдем другие несоответствия, тогда можно что-то утверждать наверняка.

— Вроде этого количества тампонов, это ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Стайлз, размахивая коробочкой в руках.

— Э-э, что? — Пэрриш выглядел немного странно.

— Я видел, как она закупалась перед пожаром в доме Харриса. У нее были разные виды тампонов в корзине. Одни с картонным аппликатором, другие, маленькие, с пластиковым. Их не так-то просто поджечь.

— И не всякие женщины хранят по шесть упаковок в багажнике, — добавил Дерек. — Если только они не раздают их.

— Не очень правдоподобная версия, — сухо сказал Пэрриш, — я сомневаюсь, что она занималась благотворительностью.

***

В конце концов они отобрали множество мелочей, которые дополняли получавшуюся картину. Стайлз стал дерганным, но в итоге согласился поехать домой и немного поспать.

— Я тебя отвезу, — предложил Хейл. — Шериф и мне посоветовал отдохнуть. Он хочет, чтобы мы вернулись обратно через несколько часов.

— Ладно. И спасибо, — сказал Стайлз и потер глаза кулаком, когда они сели в машину.

Тихое жужжание двигателя и тепло солнечных лучиков, проникавших сквозь стекло и падавших на лицо, убаюкивали. Он проснулся лишь тогда, когда Дерек мягко притормозил перед его домом.

— Ой, блин, извини, я заснул, — пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь нащупать застежку ремня безопасности.

— Ничего. Ты подвозил меня, когда я на ногах не стоял, помнишь?

Он коротко усмехнулся.

— Еще бы. Что ж, думаю, мы квиты.

Полицейский уклончиво хмыкнул.

— Можно и так сказать. Отдохни как следует. Мы позвоним тебе сразу же, как только узнаем что-нибудь.

— Спасибо.

Стайлз попрощался, подошел к двери и обернулся, чтобы помахать. Дерек не уехал до тех пор, пока он не зашел внутрь.

Катма Туи и Декс-Старр встретили его на пороге громким мяуканьем, потираясь головами и боками о его ноги.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал он и нагнулся, чтобы погладить обоих, как только стащил обувь. — Вы проголодались? Извините, что так поздно.

Обычно он кормил их на час или два раньше, однако, зайдя на кухню, не ощутил за собой вины: заметил в мисках любимцев остатки корма. Первым делом он сменил воду, потом положил немного влажного кошачьего лакомства и отправился в спальню. Стайлз разделся до нижнего белья и без сил рухнул на кровать.

Правосудие может подождать, пока он не восстановит силы.

***

Подняться его заставил поставленный заранее будильник. После пробуждения Стайлз первым делом принял душ, переоделся в чистую одежду и отправился в участок, не став дожидаться звонка. Он оставил джип на парковке рядом с автомобилем Арджентов (узнаваемый по немного раздражающей наклейке «Мэр» рядом с номерным знаком) и вошел в здание.

Виктория и Крис Ардженты ощущали себя не в своей тарелке, сидя за столом полицейского, на их лицах читалась крайняя степень утомления, поэтому Стайлз прошел мимо, делая вид, будто бы направлялся в другое место, а сам юркнул за угол, чтобы подслушать разговор. А что? Другого выбора ему не оставили, он вообще-то не работает в полиции.

— Я представить такого не могла, — сказала женщина. — Вчера я работала допоздна, поэтому легла на диване. Крис чутко спит.

— Вы можете сказать, почему прошлой ночью Кейт и Джерард отсутствовали дома? — спросил Дерек.

— Нет, — выдохнул Крис. — Мой отец и сестра всегда были… странными. Мы видели их всего пару раз в год. Я думал, они ушли на охоту.

— А вы в курсе, что сезон охоты начнется не раньше июля?

— Стайлз, — произнес шериф и положил ладонь на плечо, заставив юношу едва ли не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он развернулся и обратил внимание на кружку с кофе в руках отца. — Пойдем, хватит подслушивать. Я покажу тебе результаты вскрытия.

— А для меня нет кофе? — поинтересовался он, когда они направились в кабинет.

— Ты ненавидишь здешний кофе, — парировал Джон, и это было правдой.

Подробные отчеты Дитона о вскрытии уже лежали на столе. Стайлз взял лежавшие сверху записи, открыл, пробежался взглядом по стандартному вводному описанию. После него шло описание найденных на теле следов и схема строения тела.

Он никогда не встречался с дедушкой Эллисон, но они с Кейт много времени проводили вместе, что уже ни о чем хорошем не свидетельствовало. Судя по отчету, он был стариком. Дитон нашел следы рака легких и артрита. В целом ничего необычного или примечательного.

Он перешел к отчету о вскрытии тела Кейт, представлявшему куда больший интерес. Заключение патологоанатома свидетельствовало о наличии травм предплечья, полученных во время борьбы, и оскольчатого перелома теменной области в результате удара тупым предметом.

— Хм, ладно, это неестественно, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Перелом черепа? — поинтересовался у него отец. — Я тоже подумал об этом. Они оба умерли от удушья, только тело Джерарда нашли дальше, чем ее, будто бы он пытался выбраться.

— Думаешь, они боролись?

— С одной стороны, это естественное предположение, особенно если учесть, что на тот момент пожар уже начался. С другой стороны…

— … у Джерарда был артрит, — закончил Стайлз. — Он не мог нанести ей такие повреждения.

— Согласен, — сказал шериф, забрал документы и закрыл их. — Значит, в доме присутствовал еще кто-то. Третий преступник.

— Мы до сих пор не можем точно утверждать, что Джерард принимал участие в пожарах, — сказал Стайлз, примостившись в кресле.

Джон покопался в столе в поисках бумаг, а затем с триумфальной улыбкой выудил нужные.

— Вообще-то можем. Мы сняли его отпечатки с улик, собранных в кабине пикапа. Большинство вещей в кузове, правда, были чистыми, и это наталкивает меня на мысль о твоей правоте: их кто-то подставил. Но на вещах, найденных под сиденьями и в бардачке, имеются отпечатки пальцев Кейт и Джерарда, а также следы жидкости для розжига.

— Значит, они все-таки работали вместе, все побережье заставили засиять пожаром, но в итоге кто-то их перехитрил? Да быть такого не может.

Он пожал плечами.

— Мы гоняемся за неуловимым мстителем — это лучшая теория, которую я могу предложить на данный момент. У нас все еще остались не рассмотренные улики, пожарные инспекторы заверяют, что завтра утром в дом входить будет безопасно. Иди домой, Стайлз. Отдохни хорошенько.

— Да-да, — ответил Стайлз, направившись к двери. — Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе тоже нужно спать, правда?

Джон жестом велел ему уходить. Стайлз послушно покинул кабинет, достал мобильный и напечатал сообщение миссис МакКолл. Может, ей удастся выманить отца из участка. Она определенно слеплена из более крутого теста, чем Стайлз.

В ожидании ответа он на минутку привалился к двери джипа и снова посмотрел на машину Арджентов. Она раздражала: этот черный цвет, затонированные стекла, особые номера на бамперах. Если не брать в счет самоуверенную наклейку, можно поверить, что ее владелец — обычный житель Бикон Хиллз.

— Ну вот, — злорадно усмехнулся Стилински. — Даже мэр может получить штраф за неправильную парковку.

Он наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть бумажку на лобовом стекле, и в тот момент последний кусочек головоломки встал на место.

***

Стайлз не очень хорош в составлении планов. Он действует скорее по наитию, сгоряча, не задумываясь о последствиях, но на этот раз все-таки сумел дождаться вечера, когда смогли собраться все, прежде чем начать действовать. Он расправил плечи и нажал на звонок.

Дверь открыл Крис Арджент.

— Стайлз, — произнес он, изогнув бровь. — Что ты тут делаешь? Эллисон теперь живет отдельно от нас.

— На самом деле я пришел поговорить с вами и вашей женой, — ответил юноша, добавив: — Если у вас найдется несколько лишних минут.

Крис нахмурился.

— Нам нужно устроить двое похорон, мы очень заняты. Это важно?

— Вопрос жизни и смерти. Иначе бы я сюда не пришел.

Он со вздохом отошел в сторону, пропустив гостя внутрь. Тот первым делом стащил обувь и направился в гостиную.

— Садись, — предложил Крис. — Я позову Викторию.

Дом Арджентов представлял собой современное жилище, отделанное по последнему слову моды, и веяло от него такой же неуютной атмосферой, как, предположил Стайлз, бывает в домах стоящих у власти людей. Повсюду стояли с виду удобные стулья, но сидеть на них ему было не по себе. Сначала он устроился на самом краешке дивана, потом снова вскочил на ноги. Булочки его еще потом поблагодарят.

— Стайлз, — поприветствовала Виктория, когда вошла в комнату в сопровождении супруга. Она носила юбочный костюм, будто бы даже в собственном доме была на работе. А вот Стайлз — человек простой: скидывает шмотки сразу же, как только окажется дома. — Чем мы можем помочь?

Эта женщина идеальна, профессиональна, прямолинейна. Даже Крис рядом с ней казался потрепанным.

— Это касается того, что я сегодня увидел, когда приехал в участок, — ответил Стайлз.

— Не хочешь ли присесть? — прервала его Виктория. — Может, хочешь выпить чашечку чая?

— Не думаю, что я надолго задержусь у вас.

Она все равно села на диван, Крис занял место рядом с ней.

— После обеда я собирался заглянуть к отцу и случайно подслушал ваш разговор с полицейским Хейлом. Вы быстро сориентировались, умело делали вид, что не подозревали о том, чем занимались Джерард и Кейт, хотя у вас в гостях они провели как минимум две недели.

Виктория вздохнула и расправила юбку.

— Понимаю, жизнь известного писателя отличается от моей, однако, думаю, ты понимаешь, что мы с Крисом ведем довольно занятую жизнь. Мы часто возвращаемся домой глубокой ночью, для нас в этом нет ничего необычного.

— Да, кстати, об этом. Я припарковался рядом с вашей машиной — она у вас крутая — сегодня, — с широкой натянутой улыбкой произнес Стайлз. — Знаете, очень напоминает «Людей в черном». Я увидел на лобовом стекле штраф за неправильную парковку, что довольно странно, — с этими словами он достал телефон из кармана, зашел в галерею и пролистал несколько фотографий, — потому что вы получили его с Бикон Бич, а вы утверждали, что весь день пробыли на работе.

Взгляд Виктории стал более настороженным.

— Уверена, я говорила, что оставалась здесь всю _ночь_ , а не то, что выезжала за пределы города в течение дня. Похоже, ты многое подслушал из нашего конфиденциального разговора с сотрудником полиции.

— Что мне сказать в свое оправдание? — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я любопытный. К счастью для меня, автоматы на пляже настроены на двадцатичетырехчасовой формат времени. Я специально сфотографировал ваш штраф.

Он продемонстрировал супругам экран мобильного с открытой фотографией улики, а затем заснятое лобовое стекло с расстояния в пару шагов. Таким образом в объектив попал и номерной знак, и штраф.

Крис, казалось, по-настоящему разволновался. Он переводил обеспокоенные взгляды с жены на гостя.

— Виктория? — наконец спросил он, повернувшись к жене лицом. — Что происходит?

Она взяла его за руки и с силой сжала пальцы.

— Мне кажется, сын шерифа собирается шантажировать нас.

— Ой, нет, — спокойно ответил Стайлз. — Я пытаюсь шантажировать только _вас_. Насчет невиновности вашего мужа у меня не возникает сомнений. Знаете, когда я только увидел это, сначала подумал: «А какова вероятность того, что она выяснила, чем промышляли ее тесть и золовка, и попыталась помочь полиции?». Ну, понимаете, решили поступить благородно.

Мужчина откинул руки Виктории и поднялся.

— Что ты натворила? — спросил он, с ужасом глядя на нее.

— Скупила половину аптеки Бикон Бич! — торжествующе объявил Стайлз. — Ну, которая на Мэй Стрит, знаете такую? Я позвонил туда, назвался чужим именем и сказал, что моя мама могла забыть у них свои солнцезащитные очки. Фармацевты хорошо ее запомнили и смогли описать: не каждый день у них берут столько тампонов и банок вазелина. Кстати, я даже осмелюсь предположить, что они посчитали вас за сумасшедшую старуху или умалишенную, — добавил он, взглянув на женщину. — Вам стоило действовать осмотрительнее: посетить несколько разных мест, хотя, думаю, на тот момент у вас почти не было времени.

— Я сделала это, чтобы защитить свою семью, — произнесла та, обращаясь к мужу. — Они собирались разрушить нас.

— Вы меня заинтересовали, — обыденным тоном продолжил Стилински. — Как вам удалось выяснить их план, когда все улики находились в руках у полицейских?

Виктория гадко усмехнулась.

— Им хватило наглости расспросить меня о некоторых зданиях. Об общественном колледже, к примеру, или этом бельме на глазу. Я делала вид, что не смогла соединить одно с другим, особенно после того, как Кейт убила этого идиота, которого все время, пока жила здесь, водила за нос. Я следила за ними, видела, как они покупали необходимые материалы и подожгли его дом. Ты хоть представляешь, какой ущерб они нанесли городу? Джерард и Кейт всегда были безответственными и абсолютно невменяемыми.

«Говори за себя», — пронеслось в голове у Стайлза, хотя ему очень хотелось узнать, каким поступком Харрис заслужил смерть.

— Вернемся к теме: вы следили за ними. Что было дальше?

— Я порылась в их вещах и выяснила, что мне нужно купить, а потом сделала свое дело, — спокойно продолжила Виктория. — Мой план сработал безупречно. Если хочешь, чтобы все сложилось как надо, без женской руки не обойтись.

Юноша согласно кивнул.

— Да, признаю. Вы догадались обо всем раньше полиции. А потом поехали за ними до того пустого дома?

— Я поджидала их там, — поправила Виктория. — Они даже не скрывались, мне не составило труда выяснить, какими будут их дальнейшие действия.

— Почему ты никому не сказала?! — гаркнул Крис. Он, видимо, пребывал в шоке.

— И позволить им попасть в новости во время ареста, суда, казни? Это _год выборов_. Я не могла рисковать. С этой проблемой нужно было разобраться как можно быстрее, — она поднялась, расправила складку на юбке и посмотрела на гостя. — Так тебе нужны деньги? Я могла бы заплатить тебе гораздо больше необходимого, чтобы сохранить тайну, но, полагаю, ты пришел не ради наживы.

Стайлз с расправленными плечами стоял на своем месте.

— Нет, у меня нет проблем с деньгами, — сказал он. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что на свадьбе вашей дочери будет хотя бы один родитель.

Виктория помедлила, и в тот момент шериф в сопровождении Дерека, Эллисон и Пэрриша вышел из кухни.

— Виктория Арджент, — с нечитаемым выражением на лице произнес Стилински-старший, достав наручники, — вы обвиняетесь в убийстве Кейт Арджент и Джерарда Арджента…

— Я сделала за вас всю работу! — выплюнула женщина, однако шериф никак не отреагировал и только продолжал зачитывать ее права. — Вы должны быть мне благодарны!

Эллисон подошла к отцу и обняла его. У обоих в глазах стояли слезы, казалось, они не могли до конца поверить в происходившее.

— Эллисон, — отчаянно позвала Виктория, — я пыталась защитить тебя от них. Они были _монстрами_.

— Ты убила их, мам, — сглотнув вставший в горле комок, произнесла девушка. — И пыталась это скрыть.

Викторию после этого увели, но это не имело значения. Стайлз не мог посмотреть в глаза подруге.

***

Прошло еще около двух недель, прежде чем все устаканилось. Арест мэра стал самой обсуждаемой новостью, это очевидно, и слухи о причастности Стайлза к делу мало кого обошли стороной: в небольшом городе сплетни разлетаются с ужасающей скоростью. Именно из-за этого Стилински-младший временно решил залечь на дно, сосредоточиться на своей книге и позволить Эллисон разобраться в своих чувствах, потому что именно он заставил ее мать сознаться в убийстве двух человек.

Ну, знаете, как обычно.

Но были и хорошие новости: спустя некоторое время после ареста Виктории он завершил третью книгу, причем намного раньше назначенного срока. Он отослал документ редактору и на несколько дней выпал из жизни: просто спал, ел, играл с подросшими котятами.

Осталось только вернуть Дереку кожанку.

***

— Итак, Стайлз, ты можешь это сделать, — сказал он самому себе, сидя в джипе, который припарковал напротив участка. В последнее время он избегал этого места и Эллисон. Хотел дать ей немного личного пространства, как объяснил Скотту. Тот, кажется, не поверил.

Зазвенел мобильник. На экране высветился номер отца.

— Ты собираешься так и сидеть там или, может, зайдешь? — спросил он.

— Уже бегу! — тут же объяснил Стайлз. — Может, я отправляю важное сообщение или занимаюсь другими делами, тебе откуда знать!

— У меня есть бинокль. Жду тебя.

Стилински-старший не попрощавшись повесил трубку.

— Грубиян, — буркнул Стайлз себе под нос.

Все-таки он подхватил куртку Дерека и направился в участок. Давно пора покончить с этим.

Полицейского на рабочем месте не оказалось, поэтому куртку он повесил на спинку стула, взял ручку и самоклеящийся листок для заметок.

«Спасибо, что одолжил», — начал было писать он, когда ухо опалило чужое горячее дыхание:

— Ну привет.

Парень подпрыгнул, развернулся, случайно поцарапав ручкой стол и едва не сломав Дереку нос, когда вскинул голову.

— Святые угодники! — выругался он, схватившись за сошедшее с ума сердце. Дерек подошел совсем близко, буквально зажал его между собой и столом и оперся одной рукой о крышку рядом с бедром юноши.

— Собирался оставить мне записку и снова сбежать?

Дерек застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Я тут подумал… Теперь дело закрыто, а я тебе до сих пор задолжал ужин, — начал он, однако в тот момент его перебила Эллисон.

— Стайлз! — выкрикнула она на всю комнату и направилась к ним. Хейл отступил, тяжело вздохнув, и Стайлз отметил явное разочарование в его взгляде. — Привет, — произнесла девушка. — Скотт рассказал, что ты волновался из-за всего произошедшего, но я только… Я просто хотела сказать, что не злюсь на тебя. Я бы то же самое сделала на твоем месте, если бы меня допустили к работе над этим делом.

У нее на лице было такое же искреннее выражение, которое иногда проскальзывало у Скотта, будто бы таким образом хотела заставить его согласиться. Стайлзу никогда не хватало смелости отказать лучшему другу, собственно, и Эллисон он не сможет сказать «нет» на этот раз.

— Я подумал, может, тебе нужно больше пространства, — попытался оправдаться Стилински, но она даже не хотела слушать.

— Мне нужны мои _друзья_ , — с нажимом произнесла она. — Давай встретимся на выходных. В последнее время я тебя почти не видела.

Стайлз, поверив в искренность сказанных слов, наконец-то по-настоящему расслабился.

— Я закончил книгу! И у меня есть время, пока редактор не даст о себе знать, — он пожал плечами. — Что насчет субботы?

— В воскресенье, — твердо сказала она. — У нас запланировано кое-что на воскресенье, — после Эллисон прижалась к нему и прошептала на ухо: — Будь с Дереком полегче, хорошо?

Это показалось Стайлзу довольно странным. Она ушла так же быстро, как и появилась — отправилась обсуждать с Бойдом что-то по поводу работы.

Стайлз помотал головой в попытке избавиться от назойливых мыслей, а потом глянул на улыбающегося Дерека.

— Ты закончил третью книгу? — спросил тот.

— Это только первый черновой вариант, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Книга выйдет в лучшем случае только через год.

— Раз так, мне показалось, завтра у тебя нет никаких дел.

— Собираешься удивить меня своими кулинарными талантами?

Дерек снова подступил ближе, и да, в его глазах отчетливо отражалась заинтересованность.

— Если позволишь позаимствовать твою кухню, — преувеличенно будничным тоном произнес он, пожав плечами. — Поужинаем вместе?

— Это свидание, — согласился Стайлз.

***

—  _Свидание_ , Лидия! Свидание у меня дома! — простонал Стайлз в трубку. — И что я должен делать?

— Прибраться? — предложила девушка. — Я заходила к тебе, когда ты писал: на помойке и то чище.

Стайлз обвел взглядом спальню. Да, на столе действительно скопилось много пустых стаканов, а пустая упаковка из-под чипсов служила теперь мусорной корзиной.

— О боже, вот я свинья, — вновь проскулил он. — Так, хорошо, спокойно, с этим я справлюсь. Что еще?

Лидия фыркнула.

— Принять душ? Сменить постельное белье? Помыть сво…

— Все, понял! — перебил ее Стайлз. — Понял-понял! Большое спасибо.

Она рассмеялась, потому что Лидия имела на это полное право.

— Возьми себя в руки, Стайлз. Я не для того потратила на тебя столько времени, чтобы ты оплошал.

После этих слов она повесила трубку. Стайлз моргнул несколько раз, представляя масштабы катастрофы, и лишь через минуту осознал, что у него есть всего день на то, чтобы привести свое жилище в соответствующий вид, в котором содержат свои дома ответственные взрослые.

***

Чудом он умудрился довольно быстро справиться с беспорядком: мусорные пакеты спрятал в гараже, грязную одежду и простыни загрузил в стиральную машинку. С этим можно и позже разобраться.

Дерек пришел в точно назначенное время с двумя пакетами продуктов, которые сам отнес на кухню.

— Могу я хоть чем-нибудь помочь? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Нет, — ответил гость. Он закатал рукава забавного и на вид очень мягкого свитера повыше локтя. — Моя цель — удивить тебя, а не привлечь к работе.

Ох, если он хотел уничтожить Стайлза видом своих голых предплечий, редко выставляемых на обозрение (пародия на справедливость, если ему хоть раз удавалось их увидеть), тогда у него получилось. Стилински сел за стол, неотрывно наблюдая за действиями полицейского: тот убрал в холодильник подставку для торта (может, под непрозрачной крышкой скрывалось вкусное лакомство), потом достал упаковку фарша на подложке и поставил на кухонную тумбу рядом с бурсеном.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил юноша, видя, как Дерек достал немного фарша с кусочками чего-то зеленого и белого и сформировал из этой горстки шарик.

— Бургеры. Они тебе понравятся, поверь.

Большим пальцем он сделал углубление, в получившуюся ямку добавил немного сыра, затем разровнял фарш, поровнее скатал шарик и отложил его в сторону.

— Блин, серьезно, ты кладешь внутрь бурсен? — заинтересованно переспросил Стайлз.

Он очень сильно _любил_ этот сыр. Однажды, едва только переехав из родительского дома, он целую неделю прожил только на нем и сухариках с пустым холодильником.

— Сыр _внутри_ бургеров?

Дерек медленно растянул губы в улыбке, скатал очередной шарик и отложил к остальным.

— Да, думаю, ты будешь в восторге.

Подготовка котлет не заняла много времени, вскоре он убрал подложку с четырьмя мясными шариками и достал упаковку бекона. И не просто какую-нибудь дешевую нарезку, а высший сорт из магазина фермерских товаров. Уж эту коричневую упаковочную бумагу Стайлз где угодно узнает.

—  _Еще и_ с беконом? — просто так спросил он, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих догадок.

Дерек хмыкнул, достал из ящика под духовкой самую большую сковороду и поставил ее нагреваться.

— Весь секрет в том, чтобы сначала приготовить бекон, дать жиру растопиться, а потом на нем уже пожарить сами котлеты. Поверь, это вкусно.

— Я твой целиком и полностью после слова «бекон», — пошутил Стайлз.

Честно говоря, Дерек с первого же приветствия заполучил его сердце. Стилински никогда не думал, что у него будет шанс привлечь этого горячего мужчину, потому что он неуклюжий, все время размахивал руками в разные стороны, болтал без умолку, мог вывалить на собеседника массу неприятных вещей, в то время как гены у Хейлов варьируются от «довольно привлекательный» до «срань Господня, ты так прекрасен». Стайлз встречался с мистером и миссис Хейл, окей? Лора и Дерек даже в глубокой старости останутся красавчиками.

— Мне кажется, это произошло задолго до сегодняшнего вечера, — сказал Дерек, разложив ломтики бекона на горячей сковороде. — Когда я впервые с тобой заговорил, я был в магазине с родителями. Господи, это было невероятно раннее утро, потому что, как говорила моя мама, кто рано встает, тому Бог подает.

Стайлз хихикнул, глядя, как он переворачивал тонко нарезанные ломтики.

— Моя мама то же самое говорила.

Он обернулся, улыбнулся и продолжил готовить.

— У нее еще был с собой этот огромный список продуктов, необходимых нам на неделю. Там было столько всего, ну, знаешь, типа пирога из «Mortely Farms», сахарного гороха и клубники. На той неделе мы собирались праздновать день рождения моего отца, поэтому хотели приготовить ему стейк с беконом.

— И? — намекнул на продолжение юноша.

— И мама отправила меня искать лучший бекон, — Дерек пожал плечами, указал на открытую упаковку, лежавшую у него под рукой. Это определенно была лучшая марка из всех. — Дала мне десять баксов и велела не возвращаться без него. Мне было четырнадцать, а тебе, наверное, где-то лет девять, да? — получив в ответ согласный кивок, он продолжил: — Ну я пошел, а в тот момент ты и твоя мама забрали последнюю упаковку.

— Кажется, я помню это, — Стайлз выпрямился. Встреча произошла незадолго до того, как болезнь его матери начала прогрессировать. То лето было последним счастливым моментом, который они провели вместе. — У тебя были _брекеты_?

— И лицевая дуга на ночь, — прибавил Дерек. — Это было ужасно.

Стайлз не мог представить его с этой штукой, но посчитал милой мысль, что Дерек в подростковом возрасте носил брекеты, особенно учитывая, что у него так и остались два кроличьих зуба.

— В любом случае я немного запаниковал. Думаю, твоя мама догадалась, что я расстроился, поэтому подошла и спросила, в чем дело. Когда я объяснил, для чего мне нужен бекон, она посмотрела на тебя, а ты просто достал его из корзины и протянул мне как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Что? Серьезно?

Эту часть Стайлз совершенно позабыл.

— Да, — Дерек улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и начал складывать бекон на тарелку. — Я вспомнил об этом, когда повзрослел и говорил с твоим отцом насчет поступления в полицейскую академию. Ты пришел увидеться с ним. Наверное, это было за год до твоего поступления Беркли. Я так долго не видел тебя, и вот ты, такой невероятный, появился и снова уехал на четыре года. Тогда я старался не ударить в грязь лицом перед тобой и твоим отцом, но он наверняка сразу же догадался о моих чувствах к тебе.

— Ты что? — через секунду переспросил юноша.

— Я имел в виду, ты уже тогда был таким классным, но, боже, ты вернулся и… — Дерек разочарованно выдохнул. — И тут вышла твоя книга!

Он замолчал на несколько минут, достал из холодильника котлеты и положил одну на сковороду, когда зашипел жир от бекона.

— Что мне оставалось делать?

Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Просто поцеловать меня.

Дерек положил лопаточку на тарелку, обернулся и подошел к Стайлзу, поднял его подбородок одной рукой, провел ею по щеке и шее. Продолжая поглаживать его скулу большим пальцем, он наклонился, чтобы прильнуть к его губам. Первый раз, второй. На третьем Дерек закончил покусывать нижнюю губу Стайлза, и тот со вздохом приоткрыл рот. Дерек не стал заходить далеко, лишь напоследок снова куснул за губу.

Стилински хотелось продлить удовольствие, он уже было потянулся за новой порцией поцелуев, когда Дерек прижал к его губам большой палец.

— После ужина, — сказал он, глубоко вздохнув, прежде чем вернулся к приготовлению бургеров. Голос у него стал на несколько тонов ниже.

На кухне пахло так, что текли слюнки. Стайлз еще никогда в жизни не хотел пропустить ужин и перейти к другой части вечера.

***

Дереку каким-то образом удалось сохранить ясность мыслей и сделать салат из очищенной спаржи с горчицей для гамбургеров. Стайлз был в восторге. Он отодвинул в сторону тарелку и с довольной улыбкой смотрел, как Хейл доедал свою порцию.

— А теперь мы можем уединиться в спальне?

Дерек рассмеялся, поднялся и убрал со стола тарелки.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я приготовил кое-что на десерт, — сказал он таким тоном, словно не заигрывал со Стайлзом на протяжении всего вечера, не залипал ни на его руки, ни на губы. Как будто бы Стайлза ничего больше не отвлекало.

Он простонал.

— Дерек, ты классно готовишь. Я признаю это, я впечатлен, я удивлен — выбирай, что тебе больше нравится. Ты ведь в курсе, что я на протяжении долгих лет вокруг тебя наматывал круги, правда? Десерт мы можем оставить на _потом_.

— Ты должен хотя бы попробовать, — не унимался Дерек. Он ополоснул тарелки, загрузил их в посудомоечную машину, прежде чем достал подставку из холодильника. Под крышкой прятался торт золотисто-коричневого оттенка, щедро сдобренный сахарной пудрой. — Медово-яблочный, — добавил он, взял нож и аккуратно отрезал небольшой кусочек.

Ну, с одного-то ничего не случится.

Он поставил перед Стилински тарелку с вилкой и нетерпеливо ждал. Грубо будет не попробовать, правда? Поэтому Стайлз взял вилку, отломил небольшой кусочек и взял его в рот.

 _Удивительно_. Он простонал.

— О мой бог, — пробормотал он и снова потянулся к торту. — Так вкусно. Почему ты спрятал его от меня?

Довольно улыбнувшись, Дерек обошел стол вокруг, обнял юношу поперек груди и положил подбородок на его плечо.

— Знай я, насколько сильно тебя это впечатлит, я бы сделал это раньше, — с этими словами он потерся щекой о шею Стайлза.

Тот дернул плечом и решил доесть десерт. Сласти никого ждать не будут.

Удовлетворившись результатом — широкой полоской раздраженной кожи, — Дерек поцелуями поднялся выше, напоследок чмокнул его в ямку под ухом и укусил. Стайлз не сдержал стона, отложил вилку и завел руку за спину, чтобы сжать волосы Дерека, таким образом удерживая его на месте.

— Ты… — он сглотнул в попытке сдержать новый стон. — Ты собираешься мне засосы ставить или как? — спросил он. Хейл хмыкнул, опалив ухо горячим дыханием, из-за чего по спине у Стайлза пробежали мурашки. — Потому что мне определенно нравится этот план.

— Хорошо, — отодвинувшись, хрипло отозвался Дерек. — Ты закончил?

Наверное, его глаза уже подернулись дымкой возбуждения. Стайлз понимал, каково ему. Он мог бы отпустить шутку, но парень не стал дожидаться ответа — взял за руку и повел за собой в гостиную.

Он сел на диван, откинулся на спинку и усадил Стайлза на свои колени, заставив себя оседлать. Стилински не сопротивлялся. Обе руки он уложил на плечи Дерека и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, долгим и сладким; он изучал чужой рот и те звуки, которые издавал Дерек, и привыкал к прекрасному ощущению от горячей ладони на пояснице. Нет, Дерек определенно не собирался спешить. Он медленно поглаживал юношу по спине, обводил пальцами плечи, а затем вновь прослеживал путь вдоль позвоночника, словно делая легкий, почти невесомый массаж.

Отозвавшись на прикосновение, Стайлз запустил руку в темные волосы партнера, перехватил у него инициативу, поцелуями прошелся по линии челюсти, прежде чем снова вернулся к манящим, горячим и припухшим губам, захватившим весь его мир. Дерек тихо вздохнул, сжал чужие бедра и теснее прижал Стайлза к себе. Хорошая оказалась мысль.

Стилински двинул бедрами, и так приятно знать, что не только ему доставляла удовольствие эта близость.

Дерек оставил еще несколько новых меток на его шее, на плече, на ключице.

— Ты… — задохнувшись, спросил Стайлз. — Ты просто хочешь всю ночь оставлять на мне свои следы, чтобы показать, что я занят, или уже перейдешь к серьезным действиям и возьмешь меня?

Дерек укусил посильнее, прежде чем подарил ему многообещающий поцелуй, отстранился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы заглянуть в карие глаза. У него покраснели и припухли губы, и Стайлз разрывался от желания: то ли ему хотелось поскорее почувствовать их на себе, то ли попросить действовать. Он опустил взгляд и через секунду вновь посмотрел на Дерека.

— А ты чего хочешь?

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе, ты не против?

Этого было более чем достаточно. Хейл подхватил его под ягодицы, поднялся и понес по коридору в сторону спальни. Стайлз вцепился в него, скрестил лодыжки у него на пояснице, спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи, вдыхая запах и запоминая волшебные ощущения. Дерек крупнее него, больше, у него четко очерченные мускулы, а Стайлз оголодал по прикосновениям. Ему нужно было больше, как можно больше всего.

Дерек уложил его на постель, прижал к матрасу, лизнул беззащитную шею, на этот раз не обделив укусом мочку уха.

— У тебя какой-то фетиш на это или как? — поинтересовался Стилински, бесстыдно прогнувшись, чтобы быть ближе, за что был вознагражден освобождением от надоевшей рубашки, которая вскоре оказалась на полу.

— Или как, — ответил парень, прежде чем провел носом по груди юноши, облизнул по очереди каждый сосок, а от пупка провел влажную дорожку языком к кромке джинсов. Стайлз непроизвольно двинул бедрами навстречу.

Он тонул в ощущениях, но не мог насытиться: хотел еще этих прикосновений, хотел, чтобы Дерек, такой сексуальный, горячий, реальный, прижимался ближе.

Он потянулся рукой вниз в поисках подола свитера в тот же момент, когда Дерек пытался расправиться с его джинсами, и, задыхаясь, возмущенно произнес:

— А ты какого черта еще одет? Тебе нужно быть голым.

— Говори за себя, — ответил тот, но все же сел и стянул через голову, точно актер в каком-нибудь горячем порно.

В жизни он оказался еще более совершенным, чем Стайлз мог себе представить (а он, позвольте заметить, долгое время жил фантазиями). Он не смог сдержать разочарованного всхлипа, когда парень поднялся, оставив его одного, без тепла, без прикосновений, однако через минуту уже одобрительно простонал, когда Дерек скинул штаны, носки и эти непристойные черные боксеры.

Хейл сел на кровать, наконец-то расстегнул ненавистную пуговицу на джинсах Стайлза и неспешно потянул вниз собачку, чуть надавливая на оттянувший ткань вставший член.

— Ты меня убиваешь, — признался Стайлз. У него давно сбилось дыхание, дышал он через силу, и ведь они еще не делали ничего такого, лишь безобидные ласки, а он уже был готов спустить в трусы.

— Пока нет.

Дерек откинул джинсы в сторону. Стайлз мог бы засмущаться под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз — он бледный и тощий, на нем осталось только нижнее белье с темным пятном смазки, обозначавшим головку, будто бы до этого не было очевидно, насколько сильно он млел в чужих руках от нехитрых ласк, — однако Дерек улучил момент, наклонился и облизнул головку сквозь ткань боксеров, и Стайлз, не ожидавший ничего подобного, с писком согнулся пополам.

— О мой бог. Тебе лучше остановиться, иначе я так скоро кончу.

— Я этого и добиваюсь, — с улыбкой объявил Хейл, потом просунул большой палец под резинку трусов, приспустил их, прежде чем окончательно стянуть. Он облизнул свою широкую ладонь и обернул ее вокруг члена Стайлза, начав медленно, точно пытая, дрочить. — Я просто хочу позаботиться о тебе, — сказал он, будто бы это была самая обычная в мире вещь.

После этих слов он наклонился, накрыл губами головку, надавив свободной рукой на бедро юноши, чтобы таким образом удерживать его на месте.

Стайлз был готов рыдать от влаги и жара _рта_ Дерека. Было слишком много, слишком хорошо, слишком быстро, и буквально через несколько минут он кончил глубоко в чужую глотку.

Хейл вылизал его, собрал пальцами пропущенные пятнышки спермы и отпрянул, прежде чем чувствительность партнера обострилась.

— Можешь приходить на ужин в любое время, — слабым голосом произнес тот, махнув рукой в сторону. Дерек сиял самодовольной усмешкой, хотя у него самого стоял до боли в яйцах.

— Готов к продолжению? — спросил он, и Стайлз яростно закивал. Он достаточно подготовлен ко всему, что собирался с ним сделать Дерек, особенно к тому, чтобы почувствовать его член внутри вот прямо, блять, в эту минуту. — Хорошо. Смазка?

Смазка. Смазка у Стайлза еще как есть.

Он повернулся, поводил рукой в поисках прикроватной тумбочки и умудрился достать тюбик лубриканта с презервативами. Стоило только задвинуть ящик, как Дерек опустил ладонь на его правую ягодицу, отодвинул половинку в сторону и надавил большим пальцем на анус. По телу Стайлза пробежала дрожь, он глянул через плечо на Дерека, который с приоткрытым ртом наблюдал за тем, как тугие мышцы обхватили палец. Только от этого зрелища Стайлз вновь возбудился.

Он передал партнеру смазку вместе с презервативами и встал на четвереньки.

— Давай быстрее, — нетерпеливо подстегивал он. — Я хочу тебя в себе, хочу поскорее почувствовать тебя, ну же.

Дерек довольно зарычал, прежде чем раздался щелчок пластиковой крышки и Стайлз ощутил первый палец в ложбинке между ягодиц. Такой влажный, такой идеальный, но этого было мало.

— Еще, — попросил он. — Еще, дай мне больше.

— Нет. Думаю, я лучше потерплю, — хрипло возразил Хейл, одновременно мягко пошевелив пальцем и нащупав простату, вынуждая Стайлза выдавить тихий стон. — Ты будешь захлебываться в ощущениях, я заставлю тебя подмахивать, заставлю тебя желать этого.

Он вытащил палец, добавил на ладонь больше геля. Стайлз закусил губу.

— Я… Я правда хочу, — икнул он, потому что Дерек ввел сразу два пальца, растягивая, изнутри поглаживая мышцы и лишь слегка касаясь бугорка простаты, будто бы не знал, насколько сильно дразнил.

Парень усмехнулся.

— Ты очень узкий. Мне действительно лучше потратить больше времени, чтобы убедиться, что ты готов.

Он наклонился, обдал Стайлза, открытого и влажного, горячим дыханием, от чего тот вздрогнул.

— Убедиться, что тебе хорошо, — добавил он, прежде чем протолкнул внутрь уже три пальца, глубоко и неожиданно, почти полностью вытащил и затем снова двинул рукой.

Стайлз с протяжным стоном уронил голову, спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя, стараясь насадиться на растягивавшие его пальцы настолько глубоко, насколько мог, но Дерек все еще не давал ему перехватить контроль. На секунду лишь ослабил хватку, провел ладонью по спине в попытке успокоить.

— Ш-ш-ш, ты уже мой.

— Ну тогда _вставь мне_ уже! — проскулил Стайлз. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Дерек. Прошу тебя. Я готов, я уже полностью готов. Я хочу этого, Дерек, _пожалуйста_.

— Что ж, если ты просишь.

Он уловил дрожь в чужом голосе. Не только он был на пределе.

Если бы он мог сделать что-нибудь, кроме как лежать вот так, вскинув кверху задницу, вжавшись щекой в подушку, он бы обернулся, но, как бы там ни было, даже не был уверен, что сумеет не потерять ориентацию в пространстве или найти свой член. Он попытался, только чтобы Дерек отвел его руку.

— Не сейчас.

Стилински услышал, как парень надорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал резинку по своему члену.

— Я хочу войти в тебя до того, как ты кончишь.

Он, не в силах ждать, простонал, подавшись навстречу, будто бы мог таким образом заставить его поторопиться.

— Тише, я возьму тебя прямо сейчас, — пробормотал Дерек и, все еще продолжая придерживать юношу за бедро, медленно проник внутрь. — Все хорошо? — войдя лишь наполовину, спросил он.

— Глубже, — попросил Стайлз, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Он проскулил, когда Дерек одним слитым толчком вошел до конца. Наконец-то успокоившись, он выдохнул.  
 — Двигайся, — и добавил в конце: — _Пожалуйста_.

Дерек отстранился, и Стайлз ощутил себя до боли пустым, пока он медленно, равномерными толчками, не вошел снова, продолжая держать одну руку у него на пояснице, а вторую — на бедре. Он изменил угол проникновения, но ускоряться не стал, несмотря на отчаянное желание со стороны Стайлза получить как можно больше, насадиться глубже, поскорее достигнуть пика.

Спустя несколько толчков Дерек задел простату, и Стайлз вскрикнул, стиснул в кулаки простынь, испачкав одеяло смазкой.

— Ну вот, — с гордостью за себя произнес Дерек, тяжело дыша. Он не перестал дразнить, напротив, начал двигаться жестче, резче, доводя юношу до исступления.

Тот пытался дотянуться до члена, однако это было просто за гранью его возможностей. Дерек опустил руку, сжал пальцы вокруг его члена, водя по стволу в такт своим движениям.

— Ты близко? Ты хочешь кончить?

Видимо, на последние несколько минут Стилински попросту лишился способности складывать буквы в слова, поэтому только проскулил, громче застонал, стоило Дереку коснуться набухшей чувствительной головки.

— Пожалуйста, да, — удалось выдавить ему, и тогда он уже не мог остановиться. Непрекращающийся поток чередующихся «Дерек», «пожалуйста» и «прошу» слетал с его губ.

— Я же сказал, — Дерек полностью накрыл его тело своим. — Ты уже мой. Кончай, когда захочешь.

И это был край, это ощущение горячего сбившегося дыхания у уха, голос, ритмичные попадания по простате — Стайлз вскрикнул и кончил, залив спермой простыни, чужие пальцы и следы своего второго оргазма за эту ночь. У него саднило горло, глаза были на мокром месте.

Дереку, чтобы подтолкнуть себя к черте, потребовалось еще несколько толчков, и он, замерев на несколько секунд, излился глубоко в Стайлза.

Какое-то время они так и провели соединенными. Дерек навалился на парня всем телом, держа руку на опавшем члене. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем уже найти в себе силы выйти из Стайлза и стянуть презерватив. Он вернулся с одеждой в руках, сначала осторожно перевернул юношу на спину, а затем убрал всю одежду в корзину для грязного белья в углу спальни. Он стянул с постели одеяло, забрался под него и приник поближе к Стайлзу, обняв его рукой поперек груди.

— Тебе хорошо? — через минуту поинтересовался он.

Стайлз бессвязно простонал. В мире не существовало подходящих слов, чтобы он смог выразить, насколько был _рад_.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Дерек ему в затылок. — Очень хорошо.

***

Стайлз проснулся в несусветную рань, потому что Катма Туи, громко мяукая, не переставала играться с его волосами.

— О мой бог, — он со стоном перекатился на живот, лег на грудь Дерека и постарался спрятать голову у него под подбородком.

— Я могу покормить их, если хочешь, — предложил тот.

Стилински потерся носом о его ключицу и вовремя увернулся от нападения Декс-Старр, который время от времени норовил цапнуть его за ногу, просовывая лапки под одеяло.

— Нет, — все-таки решил он через минуту. — Я ответственный хозяин.

Он поцеловал Дерека в плечо, собрался с силами и нехотя вылез из теплой постели. Он направился на кухню, за ним хвостиком, держась на расстоянии не больше шага, поплелись котята.

И они моментально позабыли о существовании хозяина, получив порцию корма и свежей воды. Стайлз задумчиво почесал затылок и все-таки решил, что остатки вчерашнего торта вполне сгодятся в качестве раннего завтрака. Он отрезал два кусочка и вернулся в спальню.

Дерек все еще лежал, теперь уткнувшись лицом в его подушку и обняв ее одной рукой, открыв взгляду татуировку на спине. Располагавшийся между лопаток трискелион растянулся практически от одного плеча до другого.

Стилински поставил тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку и провел пальцем по одной из выходящих из центра спиралей, за что был вознагражден сонным стоном.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть татуировка.

Дерек повернул голову и посмотрел на него, еще не совсем сбросив пелену сна, заметил красовавшиеся следы на шее и груди и задержал взгляд где-то в районе талии. Стайлз опустил глаза.

— Упс, — произнес он, пялясь на резинку чужих боксеров. — Ты не злишься?

Дерек совершенно не был против. За торт они принялись далеко не сразу.

***

— А это точно нормально, если я тоже приду? — переспросил Дерек по пути к дому Эллисон и Скотта.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Я сегодня в водолазке, потому что у меня вся шея покраснела от раздражения и на ней полно засосов. Ты точно обязан быть со мной, — надо отдать ему должное, Дереку хватило совести напустить на себя смущенный вид. — К тому же они тебя любят.

— Хорошо, — уступил парень, все равно они уже подошли к многоквартирному зданию.

Стайлз передал ему упаковку пива, и они поднялись по лестнице. Дверь он открыл своей парой запасных ключей.

— Привет, влюбленные голубки, я друга прихватил! — громко объявил он, извещая хозяев об их приходе, когда они вошли.

Эллисон выглянула из кухни и со счастливой улыбкой посмотрела на ребят.

— А вы, по-моему, уже намного больше, чем друзья, — довольно сказала она, рассматривая водолазку Стилински, а затем повернулась к коллеге. — Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — отозвался тот, чуть склонив голову. У него покраснели кончики ушей, и выглядело это очаровательно. — Мы купили пива, — добавил он и кивнул на пакет.

— Скотт как раз собирался заказывать еду, — Эллисон указала на кухню и проводила их в комнату. — Вы ведь любите китайскую кухню, верно?

Может быть, Скотту тоже не помешало бы откопать в гардеробе старенькую кофту с высоким воротником, потому что, только войдя на кухню, Стайлз заметил на шее друга длинную вереницу засосов и еще кое-что более важное.

— Чувак, — выпалил он. — Где ты достал этот камень?

Скотт выглядел как никогда счастливым. Он широко улыбнулся и притянул к себе подругу, чтобы чмокнуть ее в щеку.

— Эллисон предложила!

— Вау, неужели ты подбила его на это? — переспросил Стайлз. — Поздравляю! — он притянул к себе ребят для крепких объятий. — Ты рассказал ей о своем алиби? — после этого спросил он.

— Ну-у, — протянул Скотт, почесав затылок. — Нет еще?

Заметив вопросительный взгляд невесты, он рассказал свою историю. Эллисон с каждой секундой приходила в еще большее восхищение. Под конец Дерек простонал и провел ладонью по лицу.

— Почему ты ничего _не сказал_ нам до того, как мы тебя арестовали? — сердито поинтересовался он.

— Это должен был быть сюрприз! — возразил Скотт. Хейл закатил глаза.

— Поверить не могу, что ты счел это хорошей идеей, — сказал он, глядя на Стайлза.

— Я пытался отговорить его, — тот пожал плечами. — Слово лучшего друга и братский кодекс, понимаешь?

— Братский кодекс навсегда! — торжественно объявил Скотт, и они со Стайлзом стукнулись кулаками.

— Хорошо, как скажете, — уступила Эллисон, отпрянув от возлюбленного. — Теперь дело за едой?

— Именно, — подтвердил Стайлз.

***

Они засиделись до поздней ночи, и только тогда, когда Стайлз заметил, что друг уже несколько часов дремал, понял, что пора уходить. Эллисон каждого обняла на прощание.

Стилински на автомате направился к себе домой.

— Погоди, — на половине пути опомнился он. — Может, хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя в твой дом?

— Нет, — ответил Дерек и положил ладонь на его колено. — Мне нравится идея остаться с тобой.

Остальную часть поездки они провели молча, расслабившись в приятной тишине. К их приходу котята уже спали на кровати, и было так здорово наблюдать за тем, как Дерек проскользнул под одеяло, стараясь не потревожить их. Когда он успокоился, скрючившись в неудобной позе, Стайлз залез к нему, перед этим подняв любимцев на руки, а после переложил их к себе в ноги.

Декс-Старр забота Дерека не особо впечатлила.

— Я не хотел вас беспокоить! — прошептал он, будто бы котят это заботило. Они сладко зевнули, потянулись, легко спрыгнули с кровати и убежали играть в гостиную.

— Они ночные животные, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Им без разницы. Давай, вытягивай уже ноги.

Дерек вздохнул, но последовал совету, придвинулся ближе и обнял его так же, как и прошлой ночью.

— Тебе хорошо? — тихо спросил он, и пусть Стайлз знал, что он имел в виду, удобно ли ему спать вдвоем в такой позе, в вопросе будто бы был заложен более глубокий смысл.

Он уже сейчас мог представить, как Дерек переедет к нему, может, позже они даже заведут собаку. Ленивыми воскресными утрами будут готовить панкейки, а холодными ночами — дарить друг другу свою любовь.

— Да, — ответил он, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека. — Да, конечно.

**Author's Note:**

> LinkedIn — сайт для поиска работы, свободных вакансий или для поиска работников для своей компании. 
> 
> Золотой час — в данном случае подразумевается последний час перед заходом солнца.


End file.
